Substitutes
by greenconverses
Summary: When all of Orange Star High School's teachers go on strike, who will teach Satan City's youth? Why, the Z senshi of course!
1. Prologue: Teachers On Strike!!

Author Notes: Kioko: I'm starting another fic staring Gohan!! Yay for me!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: You really ARE as stupid as you look…You still have like THREE other fics you need to finish, baka!!  
  
Kioko: You're just jealous.  
  
Mirai Trunks: I'm NOT jealous of that third class baka's son!!  
  
Kioko: You HAVE been hanging out with Vegeta too much…It's affecting your personality!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Well what do you expect? He IS my father after all!!  
  
Kioko: Are you still made at me for that whole 'I don't give a damn' line?  
  
Mirai Trunks:…Yes…  
  
Kioko: Okay then…Onto the disclaimer!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z…IN THIS DEMISON!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: Teachers On Strike!!  
  
The principle of Orange Star High School sat in his office, feet on the desk, while playing his Game Boy Advance. The beeping of the hand held game ruled out any excess noise…especially the chanting coming from outside his window.  
  
The door of his office burst open and in came his secretary, looking extremely hassled.  
  
"Mr. Principle (AN: I am sooo creative..)!!" she screamed. "All the teachers!! They're on strike!!"  
  
Mr. Principle dropped his game boy. "What?! Why didn't you stop them?!"  
  
The secretary gave him an exasperated look. "I'm not the principle, Mr. Principle!! You are!!"  
  
"Meaning…?"  
  
"You're supposed to control your staff!!"  
  
"Oh…Go see what they want," Mr. Principle replied and his secretary fell over. "I need to defeat Bowzer…"  
  
The secretary 'humphed', turned around, and walked outside. About five minutes later she came back and said, "They're not going to teach any more, Mr. Principle. They said they can't handle these students and that you're a lazy bum."  
  
"That's nice," Mr. Principle exclaimed, brightly. "When are the students coming?"  
  
"In an hour, sir. I suggest that you call in some substitutes that can handle our students."  
  
"Yes, yes…I will. After I get to the next level."  
  
The secretary sighed and slammed the door. She walked to her desk and plopped down. Maybe SHE should have been the one to go on strike.  
  
She grabbed some files labeled 'Possible Subs' and began flipping through them. When she reached the last file that was labeled 'Last Resort…ONLY!!', she took it out, opened in up and grinned. These people were prefect. Just perfect.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the first number on the list.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Gohan arrived at school fifty-five minutes later. From the rooftop, he noticed the rioting teachers. A gleeful thought struck him and he grinned. Maybe there WOULDN'T be any school today and he could go home and spar with his father and Goten.  
  
He continued to grin as he was walking down the stairs. Some rocks from the rioters crashed through the windows and hit him on the head, but he didn't even notice through his glee.  
  
Walking into his classroom, he noticed that the other students had similar looks to his on their faces. He joined Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl up in their row and they began talking about the spectacle of the rioting teachers.  
  
Five minutes later, Mr. Principal came onto the intercom.  
  
"Good moring, boys and girls!! NO!! DODGE!!" Mr. Principal yelled. "As you may have noticed, your teachers are on strike." Cheers went up from the students. "But, I regret to inform you that Ms. Secretary has gotten some substitutes for you." Groans from the student body. "I expect you to be on your best behavior towards them…NO!!! I DIED!!!!" Sounds of sobbing came from the intercom. "H-have...*sob*…a good d-day…"  
  
"That was strange…" Gohan observed, sweatdropping.  
  
"Mr. Principal is ALWAYS strange." Sharpener replied, getting up. "Let's go. I wanna see who our Home Ec. teacher is."  
  
"Good idea." Videl said, picking up her books. "Let's hope it's someone who can actually cook this time."  
  
"Maybe they called in a world class chef!!" Erasa suggested, as the walked into the hallway.  
  
'Or maybe they called in my Mom,' Gohan thought in amusement.  
  
If Gohan hadn't been distracted by the rocks coming in through the windows or other students leaping through the halls in joy about having substitutes, he might have felt the many strong kis around him. Or he might have been able to piece together who his substitute teachers were, but sadly, our young hero failed in that department.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kioko: Awesome!! I got done with this in ONE day!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: That's because it's a prologue, baka.  
  
Kioko: OK!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry that I said that you didn't give a damn about your timeline!! Will you lighten up now?!  
  
Mirai Trunks: I'll think about.  
  
Next Chapter: Gohan and friends venture into the horrors of Home Economics…And Gym Class!! Will Gohan go nuts before the day is over with? And will Mr. Principal EVER defeated Bowzer?! 


	2. Chapter 1: Home Ec.

Author's Notes: Kioko: Well, I'm happy to say that Trunks-kun isn't mad at me any more!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: I'm still mad at you, but you're not on my hit list any more. Chibi Trunks and Goten took your spot.  
  
Kioko: I knew those chibi's were good for something...  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks: WE'RE NOT CHIBIS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, you would probably be seeing this fan fic on television.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Home Ec.  
  
When the troop of Orange Star High students entered the Home Ec. room, they found their substitute writing busily away on the board. They quietly took their seats, not to disturb her. Gohan and friends took a place in the back of the room. As usual.  
  
"Hey!! Look at this!!" Erasa whispered, pointing to a piece of paper on the table. "It says who our subs are!!"  
  
"Oh goody..." Videl sighed, picking up the paper and reading it. "...Oh no..."  
  
"What's the problem, Videl?" Sharpner asked, taking the paper from her. He read it for a minute before exclaiming, "This is awesome!!"  
  
Now, it was Gohan's turn to read the list. He took it from Sharpener and at the first name he read, his face drained of all color and his body went numb. This wasn't happening. There was NO WAY that Mr. Principle was stupid enough to have THEM be substitutes.  
  
"Looks like Gohan has some relatives that'll be teaching us today!!" Erasa squealed. "They are related to you, right?"  
  
"...Yes..." he sighed. His bright, beautiful day had just turned into a dark, stormy nightmare, for the substitute teacher list read...  
  
Algebra: Number 18  
  
Detention Management: Vegeta Ouji  
  
English/Language Arts: Mr. Shuu(AN: Dun, dun, dun!!)  
  
Home Economics: Son Chi-Chi  
  
History: Kuririn  
  
Lunch Duty: Tenshinhan and Lunch.  
  
Music/Band: Yamcha  
  
Science: Bulma Briefs  
  
Study Hall Management: Piccolo Damiou  
  
Physical Education: Son Goku, Vegeta Ouji, and Mr. Satan  
  
The P.E. line-up was not good. Not good at all. Gohan wouldn't be the least surprised if Mr. Satan ended up being burnt to a crisp and the whole school demolished. This was going to be the longest day of his life.  
  
"All right, class!!" their substitute barked and everyone quieted down. Gohan peeked at his mother over a cookbook. She was wearing a blue business suit and a spatula was in hand.  
  
'Thank Dende she didn't bring the frying pan...' the demi saiya-jin thought, sighing in relief.  
  
"I am your substitute for today, Son Chi-Chi!! But you may refer to me as Mrs. Son." Chi-Chi explained. She then pointed to a corner where Gohan noticed, for the first time, a little boy sat. "This is my son, Son Goten. He will be joining us today since I couldn't hire a babysitter on such short notice and both his father and brother were gone. Now, we will begin our lesson."  
  
Gohan gulped and began to lower his ki. With Goten here, there was bound to be chaos fifteen minutes into class.  
  
"We will be cooking something easy today, such as egg rolls or pizza. But before we begin on that, I want to know how many of you girls want to be married when you get out of collage." Chi-Chi went on and a show of hands went up. She smiled at this and continued, "Good!! There's hope this generation yet!! Anyways, cooking is a key skill in marriage, especially if you have a husband who eats by the truckload. If your cooking is bad, they'll probably spend less time around the house and end up being with another woman. But that's not the case all the time. You could order take out or go out to eat a lot too I suppose, but that's not what this class is for!!" She pounded her spatula against the table. "Now let's start with easy cooking utensils. You all see my spatula correct? This may look like a simple cooking tool to you, but to me it's a household reinforcement. When you hit someone with this, it teaches them never to annoy you again, while giving them a slight stinging sensation."  
  
Gohan glanced at Sharpener who gave a horrified look. The blonde pointed to Erasa and Videl. Both girls were hanging on Chi-Chi's every word and taking notes every few seconds. Gohan looked around the room and noticed the same trend in all the girls. His mother was dooming the next male generation.  
  
"...And this," Chi-Chi exclaimed as she pulled IT out. "Is the best household reinforcement of them all."  
  
Videl raised her hand and asked, "Um...Mrs. Son? Isn't that a little too much? I mean, you could put someone in a coma with that thing if you swung hard enough."  
  
"Oh, I never thought of that," Chi-Chi replied truthfully. "Maybe you girls should just stick with spatula's then."  
  
"Do you actually ever USE that thing?" a brunette asked from upfront.  
  
"Of course!!" Chi-Chi took out another IT, but this one had a very large dent in it. "See? This is from my husband's hard head. This one," She pointed to her first pan. "Is what I use when Gohan and Goten act up, which is usually once or twice a day."  
  
"You hit your CHILDREN with it?!" a bald boy asked.  
  
"It doesn't hurt them. It just leaves them sore for a few minutes, that's all." Chi-Chi explained, as she causally walked over to one of them tables and then beamed a crouching Son Goten with the frying pan. "Don't you even TRY and snitch anything, Son Goten!!"  
  
"Owie!!" Goten cried, rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
  
"See? No harm done." Chi-Chi replied and the students 'oohed' and 'awed'. "Now, let's get onto to baking that pizza, shall we?"  
  
Twenty-five minutes later...  
  
Gohan sighed and plopped down onto his chair and Videl followed his suit. They had been partners and despite his genes, Son Gohan soon learned that he wasn't a very good cook. Videl had gotten tried of his mistakes and shoved him out of the way, all while muttering about 'women power'.  
  
Their pizza was now in the oven and they were covered in flour.  
  
"I told you to not to dump the whole bag in!!" Videl growled, as she wiped her face off.  
  
"It slipped!!" Gohan replied.  
  
"Sure it did..." she sighed, glaring at him.  
  
As Chi-Chi was making her rounds, Goten in tow, she stopped at their cooking unit and looked around.  
  
"My, we created a mess, didn't we?" she tsked, looking at the flour covered counters and floor.  
  
"It was his fault." Videl muttered. "He's the one who decided the pizza needed a bag of flour in the pizza."  
  
"I told you, Videl, it was an accident!!" Gohan argued.  
  
Recognizing his brother's voice, Goten decided to enter the fray as well, "Mom says that me and Gohan could start cereal on fire if we tried hard enough."  
  
"That's why I never let you two in the kitchen," she replied. She glanced at Videl and grinned in excitement. "So Videl's your name?" She glanced evilly at her son. "Is she your girlfriend, Gohan?! Am I expecting grandchildren any time soon?!"  
  
"Videl's gonna be my new sister?!" Goten added, excitedly.  
  
"MOM!! GOTEN!!!" Gohan yelled. Why did his mother have to bring up the subject of girlfriends and grandchildren NOW?!  
  
"MRS. SON IS YOUR MOM?!" the whole class asked in one booming voice.  
  
"...Yes..." Gohan said weakly.  
  
Before anyone else could ask some more questions about Gohan and his family, the bell rang. Gohan picked up his bag and tore out of the classroom yelling, "Bye Mom!! Bye Goten!! See you at lunch!!"  
  
Chi-Chi clucked at the sight of her older son and then barked at the class, "Leave your pizza's alone!! I'll watch them for you!! You may precede to your next class!!"  
  
"Um...Mrs. Son? What are you going to do with ten pizzas?" Erasa asked, as some of the students filed out of the room.  
  
"Feed them to Goten." she replied simply and the young boy cheered.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Gohan sighed and looked at his schedule. His next class was History...with Kuririn as the teacher!! He knew that the once-bald monk was going to tease him to no end in this class.  
  
As the demi saiya-jin reached his locker, he decided that he was going to visit a certain green god after school today and 'thank' him for giving the Z senshi the wonderful idea to apply for substitute teachers at his school.  
  
--------------------------  
  
On Kami's Lookout, Dende sweatdropped nervously. It was true that he had put the Z senshi profiles in the substitutes folder and caused the teacher strike, but that was no excuse for Gohan to go around and threaten god!!  
  
"It's not like they're gonna figure out who actually beat Cell, Gohan- kun..." he muttered. He smirked evilly, grabbed a notepad on which was written 'Ways I Can Torture Son Gohan Today', and wrote the idea about Cell on there. "I am SUCH a genius!!"  
  
Mr. Popo looked up from watering the flowers and sighed. The demi god didn't know what he was getting himself into. And he really liked Dende too.  
  
The immortal pulled out his notepad that clearly read, 'Things To Do List' and wrote on it, 'Call Enma-sama and request new Kami after Son Gohan murders Dende.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kioko: HA!! I got this chapter done in one day too!! Now what do you have to say, Trunks-kun, huh?  
  
Mirai Trunks: Your just lucky.  
  
Kioko: Luck doesn't have anything to do with it!! I'm a fantastic writer!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Whatever...  
  
Next Chapter: It's time for History 101 with Kuririn!! Will the monk tease Gohan until the demi saiya-jin snaps? Will Dende learn his lesson for messing with Gohan's life? Find out next time!! 


	3. Chapter 2: History

Author's Notes: Mirai Trunks: Uh…Kioko? Are you OK?  
  
Kioko: *bouncing of the wall* Of course I am Trunks-kun!! Cake and Mountain Dews aren't that bad for you!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Right…And that's why you have sugar high, I'm presuming?  
  
Kioko: Duh!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: *sweatdrops* Since Kioko is…er…not available at the moment; I guess I get to do the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Mirai Trunks: Kioko DOESN'T own DBZ and she CERTAINLY never will.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: History  
  
Gohan waited outside the History room's door for Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa. He didn't want to walk in there alone and become Kuririn's target for jokes quite yet. Knowing his bald friend would do anything to embarrass him, Gohan told himself not to kill Kuririn…right away.  
  
"THERE you are Gohan!!" Videl exclaimed, appearing behind him. "We've been looking for you everywhere!!"  
  
"Gomen…" Gohan replied, scratching his head. "I was just anxious to get away from my Mom…"  
  
"Your Mom's so cool!!" Erasa said. "She knows everything about raising a family and being married!!"  
  
"…Right…"  
  
"How often do you get hit with that frying pan, Gohan?" Sharpner asked, amused.  
  
"At least once a day," Gohan explained. "It's really not so bad once you get used to it. It's how Mom controls us…"  
  
"Wow! You must be strong, Gohan!!" Erasa squealed.  
  
"Whatever, Erasa…" Videl sighed, as she reached for the door handle. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know anyone else that's subbing that you know?"  
  
"You don't even know the half of it…" Gohan groaned, as he stupidly walked ahead of his friends.  
  
"Gohan!!!" Kuririn cried, looking up from his desk. He was dressed in khaki sweatpants and a red shirt, not looking anything like a teacher should. "I was wondering when I was gonna see you!!"  
  
'I was wondering when I was going to see you my foot.' Gohan thought. 'More like, 'I was waiting for the chance to torture you today!!' Why do all my friends like to ruin my life?!'  
  
  
  
Kami's Lookout…  
  
  
  
"It's hobby, Gohan-kun," Dende chuckled. "And besides…It's what you get for blowing up the Lookout that one time…"  
  
"Dende? Southern Africa just had a huge earthquake a few minutes ago." Mr. Popo explained. "Don't you think you should do something about it?"  
  
"I'm getting to it, Mr. Popo!! Take a chill pill!! Can't I have any fun once in a while?!" Dende asked, looking annoyed. "All I hear is nag, nag, nag from you!! You're just like a parent, always telling me what to do and when to do it!!"  
  
Mr. Popo sighed and walked back inside his part of the lookout. Dende was the first teenage, hormonally challenged Kami that he had ever seen, so he thought it would be best just to let him do what he wanted.  
  
  
  
Back To Orange Star High….  
  
  
  
"All right, class," Kuririn instructed, as soon as everyone was in the room. "My name is Kuririn and I'm going to be your substitute for today. Now, I know this class is supposed to be about the history of Japan or something close to that, but I've decided that I'll teach you about something interesting…such as the History of Martial Arts!!"  
  
The class cheered and Gohan groaned. No doubt that Kuririn was going to end up telling the class about his adventures with Cell, Frieza, Planet Namek, and the Saiya-jins.  
  
"Does anyone in here, besides Gohan, have a Martial Arts background?" Kuririn asked, as he dumped the teacher's History book into the garbage.  
  
Everyone took a long, astonished stare at Gohan for a moment before all heads turned toward Videl.  
  
"Videl's Dad is Mr. Satan," Erasa blurted out. "He's the strongest martial artist ever!!"  
  
There was a murmur of agreement that ran through the class and many heads nodded.  
  
Kuririn had to use all of his self-control to keep himself from bursting into an hour-long fit of laughter.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Videl Satan," Kuririn replied, a chuckle or two escaping. "But, I'm sorry to say, we're not going to talk about Mr. Satan today, because most of you probably know all of his history in the first place. Instead, we're going to talk about some of the Tenkachi Budoukis, the Turtle Hermit way of training, and then if there's some time left you can ask questions about my martial arts history."  
  
"You were a martial artist?!" Sharpner asked, looking astounded.  
  
"Still am. I just don't train as much any more," Kuririn said, shrugging. "Anyways, let's get back on track. Does anyone here know when the first Tenkachi Budouki was held?"  
  
Videl raised her hand and answered, "The first Tenkachi Budouki was held in the year 650(1)."  
  
"Very good!!" Kuririn complimented. "Now can anyone tell me who one the 21st, 22nd, 23rd, and 24th Budoukis?"  
  
Gohan raised his hand, surprising many of his classmates. "The 21st Budouki was won by Jackie Chun, the 22nd by Tenshinhan, the 23rd by Son Goku, and the 24th by Mr. Satan."  
  
"Good, Gohan!" Kuririn praised. He turned to the class and continued. "Another interesting thing about the 23rd Budouki, that I think you all should know, is that two of the competitors got married that very same day. Can anyone guess which ones?"  
  
The class looked at each, confused. Not even Videl knew what Kuririn was talking about. Gohan knew, of course, but he wasn't about to tell his classmates that.  
  
"I figured that," Kuririn replied, a minute later. "The two were Son Goku, one of my closest friends, and Chi-Chi."  
  
"Uh…Do you mean the SAME Chi-Chi who was teaching us about Household Enforcers?" Erasa asked.  
  
"She taught them about the frying pan?!" Kuririn asked, looking horrified. Gohan nodded in response.  
  
"And the same Chi-Chi who's Gohan's mother?" Sharpner added.  
  
"Very same."  
  
"Your parents are martial artists?!" Videl asked, staring incredously at Gohan.  
  
"Um….Yes?" Gohan replied, sweatdropping.  
  
Excited whispers went up from the class. Son Gohan, the nerdy-ultra cute-new boy, was RELATED to famous martial artists!! They thought he didn't even now the meaning of the word!!  
  
Gohan glared at Kuririn. He didn't want any of the information to leak out, for these exact reasons. But knowing Kuririn-and the green god upstairs-the whole 'my-parents-are-martial-artists' concept wasn't going to be the only secret of his revealed in this class or the rest of today for that matter.  
  
Kuririn cleared his throat to get the classes attention. "To continue on with our lesson, the Tenkachi Budouki attracts many martial artists from around the world…"  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later….  
  
"And that is a basic training day at the Turtle Hermit School of Martial Arts." Kuririn finished off. "Of course, once we got used to that, we had to wear heavier turtle shells. But I'm sure that's NOTHING compared to what GOHAN had to do when he was FOUR."  
  
The demi saiya-jin, who had been sleeping, for he had heard this story many, many times, suddenly woke up.  
  
"Wha…?" he asked, looking around sleepily.  
  
"I was just comparing your training to mine and your father's, Gohan. You can go back to sleep now," Kuririn taunted.  
  
"Oh…OK…" Gohan replied, yawning. "You had it EASY, Kuririn. I got chased by dinosaurs, had to starve half the time the first two months and THEN I got beaten to death by Piccolo!! It wasn't fun, lemme tell you that…"  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't Gohan…" Kuririn snickered, as the class's mouths dropped open in surprise. Son Gohan, their Son Gohan, had been trained in the martial arts?! That couldn't be!! "Now, does anyone have any questions for me?"  
  
"Who was the hardest foe you've had to face?" a boy asked from the back of the room.  
  
"Hardest foe? Oh, that's an easy one. It had to be Frieza. Being speared through the chest by an alien isn't the best experience in the world," Kuririn explained. The class gave him a look and he said, "No, I didn't die THEN! I died later on, when Frieza blew me to pieces!! That wasn't fun either…"  
  
"Um…Mr. Kuririn? If you died while fighting this Freezer, why are you alive now?" a blond asked.  
  
"AND what kind of freezer was it?!" another boy asked. "Was it a Kenmore or a Maytag?!"  
  
Kuririn sweatdropped. This class wasn't a bright bunch at all. "The reason I'm alive is because I was wished back by the Namekian dragonballs. And it wasn't a freezer. The guy's name was Frieza."  
  
"Mr. Kuririn?" Videl asked. "You mentioned that this Frieza was an alien. Does that mean you were in outer space?"  
  
"Yep. Gohan, Bulma, and I had to travel to Planet Namek about 11 years back. We were stuck in a spaceship with Bulma for two months!! It was torture!! All she did was complain about this, complain about that." Kuririn explained. "I would've DIED again if Gohan hadn't been there."  
  
Upon hearing his name, AGAIN, Gohan sat back up. This time he was going to STAY awake.  
  
"What were you saying about me, Kuririn?" he asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Oh, nothing really Gohan…" the monk grinned. He walked over to Gohan and said, in a whisper that could only be heard by Videl, "I just told them that you were really the Great Saiyaman…"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!" Gohan yelled, jumping up in surprise. He jumped over the desk and began reaching for the monk, itching to strangle him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KURIRIN!!!!"  
  
"Chill, Gohan!!!!" Kuririn exclaimed, paling dramatically. Gohan wasn't listening to him though.  
  
Just as his fingers wrapped around his neck, the bell rang.  
  
"Well, it seems that History is over!!" Kuririn exclaimed, hurriedly. "I'll see you all at lunch!! GOHAN!! YOU CAN LET GO OF MY THROAT NOW!! I DIDN'T TELL THEM!!!"  
  
Gohan did as he was told and calmed down a bit. The classroom was empty now and the demi saiya-jin glared threateningly at Kuririn as he gathered his books and walked out the door, muttering curse words in Saiya- go under his breath.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kioko: POP UPS SUCK!!!! I WILL KILL WHOEVER MADE THEM!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: What does THAT have to do with the ending author notes?!  
  
Kioko: I dunno!! I just wanted to voice my opinions!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: You're really weird…  
  
Next Chapter: It's Science class!! And guess who Bulma's brought along with her!! That's right!! Trunks!! And the blue haired genius has decided to teach Gohan's class about…TIME TRAVEL!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Science

Author's Notes: Kioko: The dreaded Science class arrives!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: You better not have anything in store for me, Kioko...  
  
Kioko:*smiles innocently* You know I wouldn't do that to you, Trunks-kun!! This is a torture-Gohan fic!! Not a torture-Mirai-Trunks fic!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Why do I have that awful feeling that I can't believe anything you just said?  
  
Kioko: How should I know?! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to write this fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But I DO own some Dragonball Z fruit snacks!! *pops a Vegeta fruit snack into her mouth*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Science  
  
Gohan stomped down the hallway. Many people skirted out of his way, looking scared. The kids who had been in his History had told their friends and their friends told their friends who told anyone else in the school who hadn't heard that Gohan's was related to famous martial artists, that he was also trained in martial arts, that he had been to another planet, and that he had snapped in History and almost strangled the teacher.  
  
Needless to say, he was considered a freak now. Oh, well. At least it was better than being labeled a nerd or a geek.  
  
He reached his locker, tore it off it's hinges-surprising his locker neighbors-and threw his History book into the locker so hard, in cause a dent. He then grabbed his Science book and tried to put the door back on, but eventually gave and stormed off, leaving the locker open to raiders.  
  
Reaching the Science room, he found Videl waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, Videl..." he sighed.  
  
"Gohan! How does Kuririn know you're you-know-who and was the thing about Planet Namek and the Kenmore Freezer all true?!" She asked.  
  
"Kuririn knows because I told him and yes, the whole thing was true. Even the part about him being dead." Gohan explained, walking into the room.  
  
"How the hell do you come back from the DEAD?!" she said, eyes bugging out.  
  
"I'll explain at lunch..." he muttered, sitting in the very back of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a click of heels against marble and Bulma Briefs walked into the room, dragging her son behind by the scruff of his neck. The most demonic of all the demi saiya-jins was glaring darkly at his mother and the students.  
  
"Good morning, class!!" Bulma called, sweetly, dropping Trunks into one of the empty desks. "How are all of you this wonderful morning?"  
  
There was a mixed response of 'fines', 'good', and then one, 'terrible and getting worse' from the back of the room.  
  
Bulma was unfazed by the one response and continued, "My name is Bulma Briefs', owner of Capsule Corporation. This is my son, Trunks Briefs. Unfortunately, he will be joining us today, since his father let him blow up part of the gym a few minutes ago."  
  
"It wasn't my fault!!" Trunks protested. "My aim was off!! Otherwise, I would've hit that baka Senior!!"  
  
"Hush, Trunks!!" Bulma scolded, backhanding him in the head. "Now that've introduced myself, I would like to go around the room and have you all introduce yourselves. Let's start in the back corner..."  
  
Gohan groaned again. He had a feeling that he was going to be groaning a lot more today.  
  
"Son Gohan..." he muttered, hoping that Bulma hadn't caught it and would go on to the next person.  
  
"Oh! Gohan! You go to Orange Star High?" Bulma asked, staring at the demi saiya-jin with glee.  
  
"Hai, Bulma." he grumbled, as the class turned and gave him another strange look that read, 'You KNOW Bulma Briefs on a first name basis?!'.  
  
"Well, it's good to know you're in this class, Gohan!" she said, in mock happiness. She turned to the person next to Gohan. "And your name is?  
  
This took a full five minutes; do to the fact that Bulma had to keep smacking Trunks for making faces at Gohan behind her back.  
  
"Trunks, will you stop making distractions?" Bulma yelled, glaring at her son. "Their not going to learn anything if you keep doing that!!"  
  
Trunks sighed, and turned his chair towards the wall where he began to play a game of 'Ki Wall Ball'. This proved more distracting than the face making, but the blue haired beauty didn't care.  
  
"Today, our lesson will not be out of any of your Science books, as wonderful as they are," Bulma said, as she walked over to the window and dropped the teacher's guide to Science out the window. "instead, we will be learning about the wonders of time travel."  
  
"Can that even be DONE?" a boy in the front row asked.  
  
"Yes!!" Bulma replied. She grabbed a capsule and threw it on the floor. There was a large puff of smoke and where the capsule had been, there was now some type of machine that looked like a doorframe. "This is the time machine I made."  
  
There was appreciative 'oos' and 'aws' from the class and Bulma beamed.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs?" Videl asked. "Doesn't time travel break a law of science or something?"  
  
"Of course it does!! But I've already proved Einstein's Theory of Relativity wrong, so this isn't really a trivial matter." Bulma exclaimed. "Time Travel is just a matter of tapping into the Earth's natural time warps, such as the one in the Bermuda Triangle."  
  
"See!! I TOLD you that's the reason behind the disappearances!!" the class science fiction freak yelled. "And YOU all thought it was UFOS!! Or 'gas bubbles'!!"  
  
"Then, when you tap into that time warp, you have to channel it into your time machine and then use it for your fuel," Bulma continued, ignoring his outburst. "And then you just set the coordinates of the place and time and voila! You are a certified time traveler. Of course it takes lots of time, energy, and proving other scientists' theories wrong, but it sure is worth it!!"  
  
Many of the people who had been taking notes, groaned, wadded them up, and threw them away.  
  
"Now, I'm going to give you a demonstration of time travel first hand," she exclaimed, walking over to the time machine. "When I type these coordinates in, the machine will grab one or two people from the time I sent it to. Then it will pull them back here for you to meet!"  
  
"Can we grab one from the future and one from the past?" a black haired girl yelled.  
  
"Oh hell, why not?" Bulma replied. She typed in something and the machine beeped in response. "There!! I've set it to the year 789(1) and the Planet Earth!! Now, we push this button and see what happens!!"  
  
'Waitaminute...' Gohan thought, his mind racing. 'Mirai Trunks said he came from the year 784...And then he came back three years later...meaning...'  
  
Before he could finish he thoughts, however, there was yell from above him and a certain purple haired teenager landed on him, sending both of them to the floor.  
  
"Ow..." the second teenager groaned. He looked at the people surrounding him and then pulled out his sword. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!!"  
  
"Cool!!" Trunks yelled, forgetting about his ki ball and let it hit an unsuspecting student. "Mom brought Mirai me to the past!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks stared in horror at his chibi self and then at his past mother. "What the..."  
  
"Hello, dear," Bulma said, smiling. "Could you get off Gohan and come up here? We're having a discussion on time travel and I decided to bring you back to the past for a bit."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at the crushed demi saiya-jin beneath him, who was giving him a 'You're so dead if you don't get off me now' look, and sweatdropped.  
  
He stood to his feet and helped Gohan to his feet while mumbling, "Gomen Gohan..."  
  
"It's OK, Trunks-kun..." Gohan replied. He shot a glare at the class, challenging anyone to laugh at him.  
  
"This is my son, Mirai Trunks. He's from a timeline where the human populace was terrorized by two demonic androids," Bulma explained, as Mirai Trunks stood by her. "He came back to the past about ten years ago and warned us about the whole incident. So, you can all thank him for giving you a long, normal life."  
  
There was a large, booming 'Thank You' and then Bulma went on, "Now, we're going to go tamper around in Earth's past. I think the year 737 should do just nicely..."  
  
Kami's Lookout....  
  
"The year 737...Maybe I should make this a little more interesting..." Dende smirked. When Bulma had set the coordinates for the planet, he changed it to the coordinates of the home world of the Saiya- jins, Plant Vegeta. "Being evil is so much fun!!"  
  
  
  
Back At School....  
  
Bulma didn't notice the little change of the planet coordinates, because she was too busy telling the class more about the past.  
  
Gohan had moved from his original spot, hoping that the time portal wouldn't open above his head. But knowing his luck, it's going to follow him everywhere.  
  
Bulma pushed the red button and there was an earth-shattering 'BOOM' and a bright flash of light. Two people were thrown out of the portal- thankfully not on Gohan-and the class leaned forward to see who had come through.  
  
Both men stood up, looked around, and had a similar reaction to the Mirai Trunks.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!!"  
  
Gohan gasped. One of the men looked exactly like his father!! Except this man had a scar on his face, was wearing Saiya-jin battle armor, and...had a tail?!  
  
Mirai Trunks' jaw dropped. The other man look like exactly like HIS father!! Except he had a goatee, was wearing Saiya-jin armor with a cape, and also had a tail!!  
  
The Goku-look-alike saw the second man and then fell to his knees. "King Vegeta?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"The same thing you are...Bardock, isn't it?" King Vegeta replied, smirking at his own power. He saw Bulma, who was studying him carefully, and barked, "Onna!! Where the hell are we?! And where's Frieza?!"  
  
"You're in the year 774 and Frieza's dead." Bulma replied. She then turned to her machine. "What went wrong?! I swore I had the impute set to Earth!! Why did it give me MORE Saiya-jins?!"  
  
Mirai Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and nodded. They knew who was responsible for this mess.  
  
"Mom, if you want it to work right you have to do this..." Chibi Trunks exclaimed, walking up to the machine. He kicked it once, something beeped, and sparks flew out of it.  
  
"TRUNKS!!" Bulma shrieked, and the two Saiya-jins covered their ears. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU FIX THINGS!! IT'S A GOOD WAY TO RUIN THINGS!!!"  
  
"But that's how DAD fixes things," Chibi Trunks replied, smirking.  
  
"YOU'RE FATHER'S NOT THE GENIUS IN THE HOUSE, IS HE?!!" she screamed. The time machine beeped again and Bulma turned towards it. Her face paled and she read off, "System Shut Down. This Time Machine Will Self Destruct In Ten Seconds..."  
  
There was suddenly a mad rush for the door and the classroom was empty-except for three demi saiya-jins, two full blood saiya-jins and a blue haired scientist-faster that you could say 'Saiya-jin no Ouji'.  
  
Fearing the wrath of his father if he let anything happen to his mother, Mirai Trunks decided it was time to take matters into his own hands and he ki blasted the horrid invention to kingdom come, only leaving a few scorch marks behind.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!! NOW I HAVE NO WAY TO GET YOU THREE HOME!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Mirai Trunks shrugged and Gohan decided to speak up, "We could use the dragonballs, Bulma."  
  
"That's right!!"  
  
"Um...Mom? Goten and I kinda used the dragonballs a few months ago..." Chibi Trunks whispered.  
  
"NANI?!! YOU WHAT?!!"  
  
"I said that Goten and I used the dragonballs a few months ago to wish for some food...It was that day you and Mrs. Chi-Chi told us we were grounded from eating for a week..."  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH?!! DIDN'T YOU THINK OTHER PEOPLE MIGHT NEED THE DRAGONBALLS FOR ONCE?!!"  
  
"But we were hungry..." Chibi Trunks whined.  
  
Gohan nodded towards Mirai Trunks and they began sneaking towards the door. Unfortunately for them, Bulma caught them.  
  
"AND WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"  
  
"Um...To Gohan's next classes?" Mirai Trunks' offered, sweatdropping. "I'm going to get a guest pass...you know...so I can get an education with people my age?"  
  
"Good for you, Trunks!!" Bulma cheered, snapping out of her 'yell- until-sons-eardrums-burst' mood. "While you're at it, you can take these two with you!!"  
  
"Um...OK..." Gohan replied.  
  
"The King of the Saiya-jins takes orders from no one!!" King Vegeta snorted. "Especially from weaklings like these two..."  
  
"What your next class, Gohan?" Bulma asked.  
  
"...Gym..."  
  
"Good!! Bardock and King Vegeta can have a good spar!!" Bulma smiled, pushing the two full-grown Saiya-jins out the door.  
  
"I'll come too!!" Chibi Trunks yelled, racing out the door and after the other four before Bulma could protest.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kioko: And the plot thickens!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: I KNEW I was going to be involved in this mess somehow!!!  
  
Kioko: It's what you get for trying to murder me...  
  
(1) For those of you who don't know, DBZ takes place during the century 700 AD.  
  
Next Chapter: It's time for gym class!! Will Vegeta try to murder Mr. Satan? Or has he done it already? And how will Vegeta and Goku react when they find out their FATHERS are here?! 


	5. Chapter 4: Gym

Author Notes: Kioko: Sadly, Mirai Trunks won't be joining me for author notes today because he caught a terrible cold!!  
  
Vegeta: Saiya-jins DON'T catch colds!!  
  
Kioko: As you can see, Vegeta Ouji has decided to join me!!  
  
Vegeta: I DID NOT 'decide' to join you. You called the author notes co- hosts agency and got me!! I never WANTED to join you.  
  
Kioko: If you be nice, I'll let you maim Mr. Satan in this chapter.  
  
Vegeta: My father too?  
  
Kioko: Maybe. Just MAYBE.  
  
Disclaimer: Mesa nosa ownsa Dragonball Z.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Gym  
  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks stomped down the hallway, with their grandfathers following behind them, and Chibi Trunks running ahead of them. They both had one mission. Live through today without needing to see a therapist and kill the Namek who called himself 'God'.  
  
As if on cue, Chi-Chi rounded the corner, Goten in tow. She spotted Gohan and said, "Gohan!! Take your brother with you for the rest of the day!! I can't handle him any more!!"  
  
"Fine." Gohan replied, as Goten gleefully joined the small group of people.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch!!" Chi-Chi called, as they disappeared around the corner. "Have fun!!"  
  
"Now, LISTEN you two." Gohan growled, glaring at his brother and Chibi Trunks. "You two WILL be good in gym class. No blowing up any humans or each other. Got that?"  
  
"Of course, Gohan." Chibi Trunks replied, trying to act innocent. "What makes you think we'll try to blow up any humans?"  
  
"I think it was that incident at Toys R' Us, Trunks-kun," Goten added. "You know, when we held the whole store hostage and then blew up the manager and some of the store clerks..."  
  
"I wasn't that BAD!!" Chibi Trunks argued. "We only got grounded for five months!! And besides...Mom finished paying off that lawsuit last week!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks gave Gohan a look. He never remembered acting like this when he was eight years old. Then again, artificial humans were hunting him down every other day so there was no need for him to have a personality like Chibi Trunks.  
  
"I demand to know where the hell you are taking us!!" King Vegeta spat, when the reached the door to the locker rooms.  
  
"We're going to gym class," Mirai Trunks sighed. "Hopefully, father hasn't done anything to drastic to Goku-san..."  
  
"What in the name of Vegeta-sei is 'gym class'?" Bardock asked, eyeing the chibified form of himself warily.  
  
"It's like a training session for humans," Gohan explained, as he walked into the locker room. Many of the males in the locker room ran out at the sight of Gohan. "They lift weights and try to outdo each other in various sports. Today might be a tad bit different. Especially when you consider that there's two Saiya-jins teaching the class..."  
  
"There's Saiya-jins here?! On THIS mud ball of a planet?!" King Vegeta cried.  
  
"Hai!" Goten exclaimed. "My Dad and Trunks' dad are the only saiya- jins left!! And they're the strongest ever!!"  
  
"You four are half-breeds then?" Bardock asked, glaring at them. "Does one of your father's name happen to be 'Kakarrot'?"  
  
"Hai! He's my Dad!!" Goten added, looking gleeful. "But we call him 'Son Goku'. Trunks' dad is the only one who calls him carrot..."  
  
"It's Kakarrot, dummy!!" Chibi Trunks replied, smacking Goten.  
  
"And who's your father then?" King Vegeta asked, smirking at Bardock. "Another third class baka?"  
  
"Iie. My father's Vegeta Ouji." Chibi Trunks replied, proudly. "He's even stronger than Goten's dad."  
  
Both Saiya-jin's jaws dropped. Vegeta Ouji had mated with some weak, earth woman?! That wasn't possible!!  
  
"Why don't you two take grandpa and King Vegeta into the gym while Trunks and I change." Gohan suggested. "Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, so maybe you could go torture Mr. Satan for a bit."  
  
"Give him a good kick for me!!" Mirai Trunks called, as the chibi's led the older saiya-jins out the door.  
  
  
  
The younger Vegeta glared at Mr. Satan, who was busily 'teaching' some human weaklings so-called fighting techniques. He and Son Goku hadn't done anything all morning, besides teaching the first class, which Mr. Satan hadn't showed up for. That had been a disaster. Vegeta blew up part of the gym in frustration, Trunks' blew up two of the students, and Goku forgot what he was supposed to be teaching.  
  
"When is that damned brat of yours going to be here? Maybe then we'll have a decent 'gym class'." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"I dunno…" Goku replied thoughtfully. "But Goten and Trunks are here!! Maybe Chi-Chi and Bulma got sick of them already!!"  
  
"Hmph. The more brats the better. Maybe they can knock that baka fool out and make it look like an accident."  
  
"But that wouldn't be very nice, Vegeta." Goku protested. "I mean, he did take the credit for beating Cell, but that's no excuse for you to go around and wish for his death."  
  
"Do you want me to prepare your demise as well, Kakarrot?"  
  
"Not really…"  
  
The door of the boy's locker room suddenly banged open, causing all heads to turn that way, and Goten, Trunks, Bardock, and King Vegeta appeared a few seconds later. The humans went back to learning 'martial arts', seeing as though no one important came out of the door. Vegeta's mouth dropped open in shock and horror upon seeing his once-dead father and Goku blinked in confusion upon seeing another look-a-like of him.  
  
"Daddy!!" Goten called, running to his father.  
  
Goku scooped the youngster into his arms and asked, "Heya Goten!! How was Home Eca-whatever?"  
  
"It was fun!! I got to eat and Mom only hit me with the frying pan ten times!!" Goten replied, excitedly. "And then, Mrs. Trunks' Mom brought back Mirai Trunks from the future and grandpa and Trunks' grandpa from the past!! Isn't that soo cool?? Grandpa looks just like us!! I don't think Gohan's in a good mood today. He was muttering something about 'killing Dende' in the locker room."  
  
"I'm going to kill your mother…" Vegeta muttered, glancing at Trunks.  
  
"Why Dad? Don't you like Mirai me?" Trunks asked, looking hurt. "I mean…he IS the one that finished off Frieza…"  
  
"YOUR half-breed son finished off FRIEZA?!" Both King Vegeta and Bardock exclaimed a little too loudly.  
  
"Will you keep it down, weaklings??" Mr. Satan yelled, causing a vein to pulse in Vegeta's forehead. "I'm trying to teach a class over here, unlike you bums!!"  
  
"Teaching?! What are you teaching them? Ballet?" Trunks laughed and Goten snickered. "C'mon, Goten!! Let's spar!!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Goten cried, jumping off his father's shoulder and to the other side of the gym.  
  
"You actually let them SPAR together?!" King Vegeta demanded, glaring at his son. "A third class baka and a Vegeta-sei royal?! That's insane!!"  
  
Ignoring the elder Vegeta's question, Goku wondered, "When's Gohan going to get here? The next class starts in…um…"  
  
Goku scratched his head thoughtfully before Bardock replied, "Five minutes?"  
  
"Yeah!! That's it!!" Goku exclaimed and Bardock sweatdropped.  
  
"Why are you acting so…FRIENDLY," Bardock shuddered at the word. "And KIND towards these feeble earthlings??"  
  
"That's an EASY question," Vegeta snorted. "Kakarrot bonked his head when he was a baby, forgot his Saiya-jin programming, and befriended the earthlings. A sad excuse of a saiya-jin indeed."  
  
  
  
Many of the other students had wandered out of the locker room and onto the bleachers, Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl among them.  
  
"So, Videl…I heard that Gohan knows Bulma Briefs…Is that true??" Erasa demanded.  
  
"Yeah," Videl sighed. "He said he'd explain more at lunch. I can't wait to hear it. Coming back from the dead my foot…"  
  
"And are the rumors that Ms. Briefs brought some people from the past and future here?" Sharpner asked.  
  
Videl nodded and pointed to King Vegeta and Bardock. "Those two are from the past. They say their Saiya-somethings…"  
  
"And who's the one from the future? Is he a beefcake?" Erasa giggled.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself. He's coming up the bleachers right now…"  
  
Erasa's head snapped up and she saw Mirai Trunks and Gohan walking up towards them. Her jaw dropped. He WAS a cutie.  
  
"Hey guys," Gohan exclaimed, sitting next to Videl. "If you haven't found out by now, this is the savior of our timeline, Mirai Trunks."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you all," Mirai Trunks replied, sweating under Erasa's gaze.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine!!" Erasa cried, scooting closer to Mirai. "Do you have a girlfriend Trunks?! Did anyone ever tell you that your SUCH a beefcake?!"  
  
"Poor Mirai Trunks…" Gohan muttered. "Always attracting every female on the planet."  
  
Before Videl and Sharpner could reply, there was a rather large explosion from the area where Mr. Satan had last been. Gohan looked up to see a huge hole in the gym wall, smoke and plaster everywhere, and a burnt- at-the-edges Mr. Satan. Beside him were two golden haired boys. One looked worried while the other had amusement written all over his face.  
  
"Trunks!! I think he's dead!!" Goten whined, poking Mr. Satan in the side.  
  
"Well, at least he's quiet!! I didn't want to listen to his annoying voice box any more!!" Trunks argued.  
  
"But our Mom's aren't going to be happy about this!! And Gohan said that we couldn't blow…any body…up…" Goten whispered, turning towards the bleachers in horror. Instead of an enraged Gohan, he saw that his brother was trying to keep himself from laughing and that about twenty other students looked thunder-struck at the fall of their hero.  
  
"Wh-What happened to…Mr. Satan?" a blond whimpered.  
  
"You mean that pathetic excuse of a fighter?" Vegeta asked, glaring at the students. "He'll be fine. He's just out of commission right now."  
  
"Yep!! So now, Vegeta and I'll be your teachers!!" Goku added, grinning. "And you'll get a real lesson!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sharpner demanded from the top row. "Mr. Satan defeated Cell!! He's the strongest man ALIVE!! He could wipe the floor with BOTH of you!!"  
  
Goku had to hold Vegeta back, as he threatened to pound Sharpner into a side of beef. But no one thought of restraining Goten's big mouth.  
  
"Hey!! That's not right!!" Goten called out. Gohan looked on in horror. He knew what would be the next thing out of his brother's mouth. "Mr. Satan didn't defeat Cell!! Gohan…"  
  
Before the chibi could get any further, Gohan's hand was slapped over his mouth, muffling any attempts at communication.  
  
"You say a WORD about the Cell Games, Goten, and I SWEAR I'll make your death VERY painful," he hissed and Goten nodded in response. "Good."  
  
Gohan let the chibi go…for now. He walked up the stairs muttering something that sounded like, 'I WILL not kill Dende. I WILL not kill Dende.' over and over again.  
  
The teenagers around him shuffled uneasily. They thought they had known everything about Son Gohan. Apparently, the missed the facts that he knew Bulma Briefs, was related to martial artists, knew some time travelers, had gone into outer space, and had a history of threatening many chibis and the god named Dende.  
  
Videl glared at the demi saiya-jin next to her.  
  
'I'm going to figure you out, Son Gohan.' She thought. 'I know there's more to you than the Great Saiyaman secret. A lot more than that…'  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kioko: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!! Writer's block is sooo evil!!  
  
Vegeta: Damnit!! Why didn't you let me maim that moron????  
  
Kioko: You can maim him later. Like in Part 2 of Gym Class.  
  
Vegeta: Hmph. That Saiya-jin no Ouji ALWAYS gets his way!!  
  
Kioko: MIRAI TRUNKS!!! GET BETTER SOON!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Part Two of Gym Class arrives!! Will the teenagers of Orange Star High survive the wrath of Vegeta Ouji and King Vegeta? Probably. Will Goten and Trunks be able to keep their jaws shut? No. Will Gohan have a nervous breakdown before the day is over with? Yep. 


	6. Chapter 5: Gym Class Part 2

Author Notes: Kioko: One-hundred and thirty…One-hundred and thirty-one…Two points for originality…  
  
Mirai Trunks: What *cough* are *sneeze* you doing?"  
  
Kioko: Counting my reviews, baka!! And what are you doing out of bed? You're still sick!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: I'm here to keep you company during the author notes!! *sneeze* And Saiya-jin don't get sick!!  
  
Kioko: Whatever. You go back to bed and I'll cook you some nice, warm chicken noodle soup, ok-doeky?  
  
Mirai Trunks: …Fine…  
  
Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn DrAgOnBaLl Z.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Gym Part 2  
  
King Vegeta and Bardock gaped at their grandsons. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw two half-breeds change into the Legendary Super Saiya-jin right before your eyes.  
  
"This…is impossible!!" King Vegeta muttered. "There's NO WAY those two could be Super Saiya-jins!! They're half-breeds for Kami's sake!!"  
  
"If they can turn into Super Saiya-jins…than you two must be able to too!!" Bardock added, pointing at his son.  
  
"Of course!! I've been able to do it for…um…one…two…" Goku replied, counting on his fingers.  
  
"About ten years, baka." Vegeta answered for him. "We're not here for a math lesson, Kakarrot, so if you don't mind I would like to teach these infidels some real fighting techniques."  
  
"OK!!" Goku exclaimed, cheerfully, turning towards the students. "Hiya! I'm Son Goku, one of your gym instructor-thingies today!! And this is…"  
  
"Vegeta Ouji." Vegeta said, glaring at the students. "You will follow everything we tell you to do in this period or else."  
  
"I'll take else, you over grown Vegetable!!" a jock yelled from the front row.  
  
"Um…Well, else is kinda a bad thing," Goku explained, holding on to the back of Vegeta's spandex to keep him from charging at the unsuspecting student. "And I don't think you should insult Vegeta any more…It's kinda dangerous towards your health…"  
  
"KINDA dangerous to your health?! How about EXTREMELY dangerous towards your health?!" Mirai Trunks muttered.  
  
"Hmm…Surgeon General's Warning: Messing with a Saiya-jin named Vegeta is dangerous to your health in various ways. Broken bones, major loss of blood, and ending up dead are included," Gohan added, making Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl stare in wonder at him.  
  
"You forgot ki-roasted,"  
  
"And missing limbs,"  
  
As the two demi saiya-jins continued to list off the possible ways someone could be killed by Vegeta, the three other humans started scooting away from them.  
  
"Since WHEN does Gohan know all this violent stuff?!" Erasa asked, giving Gohan a nervous glance. "Did he read some books on it or something?!"  
  
"Who knows…Maybe he's in a gang or something…" Sharpner muttered. "You never know with those country types…"  
  
"Gohan's not in a gang for crying out loud!!" Videl added, glaring at her friends. "Does he look like the type that would be in a gang?!"  
  
"No, but after today, anything's possible for him…" Sharpner replied.  
  
"Brats!!" Vegeta's voice commanded. Mirai Trunks and Goten looked up.  
  
"Yeah, Dad?" Mirai Trunks asked. "Do you want to go bench press some buses or something?"  
  
"That would be an excellent idea, but unfortunately you're mother would appreciate it if you ruined any of this 'school property'." Vegeta snorted. "So, while these weaklings are warming up, you two brats will go outside and have a warm up spar."  
  
"Ok-doeky." Mirai Trunks replied, happily. He grabbed Gohan by the arm and dragged him past all his other classmates.  
  
"And while you're at it, you can take Goten and Chibi Trunks with you!!" Goku added cheerfully.  
  
The two golden haired chibis were still poking at Mr. Satan, trying to figure out if he was dead or just severely burned.  
  
"C'mon you two. If Vegeta wants us to spar, we're going to spar." Gohan mumbled, grabbing Chibi Trunks and Goten by the sleeves and dragging them through the hole in the wall.  
  
"All right you pathetic weaklings!! Get down here now!!" Vegeta barked, glaring at the students. A few of them got up, but the rest stayed put. "Are you all deaf?! I said get down here NOW or I'll make ALL of you bench press a motorbike!!"  
  
More of the weaker and nerdy students moved down to the floor, but the jocks and the tough guys stayed sitting.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?! I said get down here now or I'll make you bench press some vehicles!!"  
  
"Big deal." A bald boy called from the back. "Mr. Satan would make us do that too, but HE'D demonstrate it to us."  
  
"Yeah!!" Boy #2 added. "He'd bench press five buses FILLED with people in five seconds flat."  
  
"Um…Right…" Goku muttered, sweatdropping. "But can he do this?"  
  
His feet lifted on the ground and he hovered about one foot in the air.  
  
"That's a trick!! You're using strings!!" a girl called out. The class murmured in agreement.  
  
King Vegeta and Bardock sweatdropped, Vegeta along with them.  
  
"These humans are very strange…" Bardock exclaimed. "And very narrow- minded as well."  
  
"Can we eliminate them?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"That wouldn't be very nice…And we'd get sued by their parents…" Goku replied.  
  
"Very true…" Vegeta nodded in agreement before yelling, "If none of you move I'm going to fail ALL of you in this course!! Yes, even you who play those so called 'team sports'!!"  
  
That got everybody moving at once. Not even Mr. Satan would threaten to do that!!  
  
"Good!! Now for a warm up you'll do one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, fifty pull-ups, and a one run mile!!" Goku exclaimed enthusiastically and the student's jaws dropped.  
  
"Easy." Videl scoffed, stretching out her legs. Many of the other girls-mostly the cheerleaders-stared at her in horror.  
  
"Does she actually LIKE to sweat?!" the captain of the cheerleading squad gasped.  
  
"Like ew!!" a brunette cheerleader exclaimed.  
  
"Get moving you bimbos!! Or I'll pull all of your damn hair out of your skull!!" Vegeta threatened and the girls shrieked in horror.  
  
"Oh no!! I chipped one of my nails!!"  
  
'Females!!' all four saiya-jins thought together.  
  
  
  
"Hope you haven't got too rusty Gohan," Mirai Trunks exclaimed, as he and Gohan squared off. "Or I'll have to beat you into the ground in front of your girlfriend…"  
  
"Videl's not my girlfriend!!" Gohan replied, blushing. "I'm going to kick your ass anyways!!"  
  
"Not in a million years, you low class baka!!"  
  
"At least I can transform into a super saiya-jin level two!!"  
  
"So? I can do it too!!"  
  
"You can not!!"  
  
"Can too!!"  
  
"Can NOT!!"  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks watched this exchange from the sidelines. They had dropped out of super saiya-jin form and decided to watch Mirai Trunks and Gohan spar.  
  
"Why aren't they fighting, Trunks?"  
  
"I dunno, Goten. They must be having a verbal spar first…You know, to wear each others confidence down."  
  
"Oh…What's that mean?"  
  
"It's means that they're calling each other names to make the other feel like dirt!!"  
  
"Oh…Cool!!"  
  
About five minutes later, Mirai Trunks and Gohan hadn't finished their argument, and the younger two were getting rather bored.  
  
"Hey Trunks?" Goten asked. "Didn't your Mom make two time machines?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! She did!! Just incase something went wrong with the other!!" A very Vegeta-ish smirk appeared on his face. "C'mon Goten!! Let's go have some fun!!"  
  
Trunks powered up to super saiya-jin, grabbed Goten by the arm, and blasted off towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
Kami's Lookout….  
  
"Geez, that boy IS evil!! I didn't even plant that idea in his head!!" Dende exclaimed. "Maybe I should go find an evil tyrant and go take some lessons on how to be naturally evil…"  
  
"Dende, did you forgot about the earthquake I told you about early?" Mr. Popo asked suspiciously.  
  
"There was an earthquake??"  
  
  
  
Back Inside the Gym…  
  
Videl was the first done with her warm-ups, the jocks following behind her by about ten minutes. Some of the cheerleaders were still on their push-ups and the nerds were still going on their push-ups. King Vegeta and Bardock were sparring on the other side of the gym, for they had gotten bored waiting for the students to finish up their warm ups. Goku looked sleepy, Vegeta looked annoyed, and Mr. Satan was starting to recover from his burns.  
  
"Videl…!!" Erasa breathed, wiping a piece of matted her out of her eyes. "How do you do it?! How'd you get done in less than twenty minutes?!"  
  
"As I said, it was fairly easy. I usually do 500 push-ups, 200 sit- ups, 150 pull-ups, and a five mile run each day." Videl snorted.  
  
"That's awesome…" Sharpner added, sitting down. "I wonder what Gohan's doing…What did his Dad mean by a 'warm-up spar'? It doesn't look like they're doing much sparring…"  
  
Sharpner pointed to the hole in the wall, through which you could see Mirai Trunks and Gohan arguing about something.  
  
"Who knows," Erasa replied.  
  
"Looks like they're sparring to me," Videl stated coolly, as Gohan threw a punch at Mirai Trunks' jaw.  
  
"Well, they weren't a couple seconds ago," Sharpner muttered, as Gohan got a swift kick in the stomach.  
  
'Damn…He's too good…' Sharpner thought, watching the two teenagers. 'And look how interested Videl is in him!! You've gotta look stronger then him, Sharpner or Videl'll never be interested in you!!'  
  
'Face it buddy…' Sharpener's inner voice replied. 'Videl's never going to be interested in you. Why don't you pick up an easier catch? Like Erasa for instance…'  
  
"Hey Erasa? Do you wanna go to the movies on Friday? Just you and me?" Sharpner asked, turning away from the furious spar Gohan and Mirai Trunks were having.  
  
"Sure, Sharpner!!"  
  
Videl's jaw dropped and Gohan froze on the battlefield. Had Sharpener actually given up on trying to hit on the world's most famous daughter? Had Hell frozen over? Not quite yet…  
  
"What the HELL is going on in here?!" Mr. Satan's voice roared over the shrieks of the cheerleaders.  
  
Mirai Trunks stood froze in mid uppercut. Vegeta grunted in annoyance. Goku woke up from his quick nap. King Vegeta and Bardock continued to spar without hesitation. Videl and Gohan groaned simultaneously. And the rest of the student's faces lit up in happiness. Their hero was awakened once again.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kioko: I got rid of Darth Writer's Block!! Hoorah!! And Trunks-kun got rid of his cold!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Miracles do happen…Maybe another miracle will happen and you'll get out of your Star Wars faze…  
  
Kioko: I hope not!! I still have to work on my Yoda impersonation!!  
  
Next Chapter: What's going to happen when Mr. Satan takes control of the Gym Class? What do Chibi Trunks and Goten plan to do with the extra time machine? Bring some more interesting characters in? Find out in 'Gym Class Part 3'!!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Gym Class Part 3

Author's Notes: Jedi Master Kioko:*twirls light saber of the dead body of Darth Writer's Block* And I didn't even do anything to him…poor guy…  
  
Mirai Trunks: Oh? Are you starting to feel sorry for your Writer's Block muse now that he's out like a light?  
  
Jedi Master Kioko: Not really, but it's essential for Jedi Master's to have feelings.  
  
Mirai Trunks: OK…I guess I'll just have to go with your word on that one…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and I guess since I don't own that, the Force isn't real either.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Gym Part 3  
  
"May I ask what do you two assistants think your doing with MY gym class?!" Mr. Satan demanded, brushing the soot off of his gi.  
  
"We're warming them up, baka." Vegeta replied. "Since your weren't available at the moment."  
  
"Well, you can just quit your little charade of trying to be stronger than me, because it's not going to work!!" Mr. Satan yelled, probing Vegeta in the chest. "You two are fired!! Do you here me?! You'll never work in this town again!!"  
  
"Not like we'd want to any way," Vegeta snorted, glaring at Mr. Satan. "Come on, Kakarrot. Grab your baka father and mine and let's go have a decent spar before lunch!!"  
  
"Okay, Vegeta!!" Goku cried. He bounded over to the two saiya-jins, picked them up and threw them rather unceremoniously over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down you infidel!! This is breach of protocol!!" King Vegeta yelled, enraged. "No one handles the King of Saiya-jins like some third class garbage! Put me down, damnit!!"  
  
"Kakarrot!! Act like the Saiya-jin your are and let us walk!!" Bardock added, glaring at his son. "I'm your father!! Do as I say!!"  
  
"Oh…OK!!" Goku replied, dropping both of them back onto the floor. "Just grab a hold of my arm tousan!! We're going to use Instant Transmission!!"  
  
"Instant wha…?" both saiya-jins asked together, before they and the other two men disappeared before the class's very eyes.  
  
"Um…Mr. Satan?" came a meek request. "How'd they do that?"  
  
"Tricks!! It was all tricks!!" Mr. Satan replied, walking over to where the group once stood. "See this crack here? This is where the hinges of the trapdoor are concealed!!"  
  
The class nodded at this sudden 'revelation' while Mirai Trunks, Gohan, and Videl blanched. How could this generation be so stupid??  
  
"And you two!!" Mr. Satan continued, pointing at Gohan and Mirai Trunks. "What are you doing outside?!"  
  
"My father told us to come out here and have warm up spar instead of bench pressing a few buses," Mirai Trunks replied sarcastilly. "Do you want us to come back in, oh great one?"  
  
Mr. Satan didn't notice the sarcastic remark and said, "Yes! Get back in here this instant!! And the rest of you!! Onto the bleachers!!"  
  
The cheerleaders sighed in relief and gratefully sat down. The men grunted in agreement and sat near their respected girlfriends. Videl, Mirai Trunks, and Gohan decided it would be best to sit in the back row, for the obvious reasons; Mirai and Gohan wanted to make more sarcastic remarks about Mr. Satan without being heard and Videl just wanted to get away from her father.  
  
"Today class, I will be teaching you the Satan style of martial arts," Mr. Satan declared, clearing his throat. "It's very complicated and involves years of training your body. Some of the moves I will be teaching you today-like the Megaton Punch-took me years to create and prefect. But, before we start I would like to say that I will not be teaching any of those fancy magic tricks they showed at the Cell Games. Anyone who believes in that mumbo-jumbo can leave this room and NEVER, I mean NEVER, set foot in my shadow again!!"  
  
"Aw damn…" Mirai Trunks whispered. "I was really hoping he would give me some tips on my ki blasts."  
  
"Personally, I wouldn't mind never sitting foot in his shadow again," Gohan replied rather gleefully.  
  
"I take it that you two don't like my father very much, do you?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow. Once she got two nods she continued, "At least I'm not alone in believing that he's a loud-mouthed moron."  
  
"Wow, Gohan! You do have good taste in women!!" Mirai Trunks congratulated and Gohan turned a deep crimson.  
  
"You teens are having a once in the lifetime chance. I will teach you how to be…"  
  
"A moron?" Mirai Trunks substituted.  
  
"A lying piece of scum who takes credit for what other hard working citizens do?" Gohan added.  
  
"A great martial arts legend!!" Mr. Satan exclaimed, puffing out his chest. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll even go on to save the world from some evil monster, like Cell for instance!! Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you how true martial artist warm up."  
  
Gohan and Mirai sighed. This was going to be one long forty minutes.  
  
  
  
At Capsule Corp….  
  
"Where is it?!" Chibi Trunks demanded, searching through the papers and capsules on his mother's desk.  
  
There was a crash from the other side of the room. Trunks looked up to see his best friend standing over a broken piece of machinery. A rather expensive piece of machinery too.  
  
"Oops!" Goten exclaimed, starching the back of his head.  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"I just tapped it and it fell over!!"  
  
"Goten! You need to learn to restrain your powers!!" Trunks scolded, picking it up and dropping it in the closet. "If Mom asks, tell her that my Dad did it."  
  
"OK!" Goten replied, as he levitated up to one of the higher shelves. "What did the capsule look like Trunks?"  
  
"Um…I think it was a B-19!" Trunks called, throwing a couple of blue prints over his shoulder.  
  
"Like this one?" Goten asked, zooming over to Trunks.  
  
The lavender haired child looked it over and declared, "Yeah! That's it!!"  
  
He took the capsule away from his friend, and threw it onto the floor. What appeared was an exact replica of the time machine that Mirai Trunks destroyed.  
  
"Wow!!" Goten exclaimed, ecstatically. "You were right, Trunks-kun!!"  
  
"Aren't I always?" Trunks smirked as Goten nodded in agreement. "Now the question is…who should we bring back?"  
  
"I don't know Goten-kun. Maybe Frieza? Nah…Our Mom's would kill us if we did that."  
  
The two boys continued to ponder for about five more minutes. Goten's had snapped up and he grinned at Trunks.  
  
"I got it, Trunks-kun!! We can bring the future us back!!"  
  
"Baka!! That would work for you, but goody-goody Mirai me is already here!!"  
  
"But he's from an alternate timeline, right? So maybe we can grab the future us from our timeline!!"  
  
"For once Goten-kun, you prove that you have brains." Trunks grinned. He walked up to the time machine, punched in a year, and then hit the red 'start' button.  
  
The machine buzzed to life. Trunks and Goten waited eagerly for their Mirai selves to pop out any minute. One minute passed. Than two minutes. Than three minutes.  
  
"Work you stupid thing!!" Goten protested, kicking the time machine. It beeped in response and a second later, two men were thrown out of it's portal.  
  
One of the men was wearing light kaki shorts, a dark blue shirt, a light blue handkerchief around his neck, a brown overcoat, and brown gloves. He had dark purple hair and a rather dazed expression on his face.  
  
The other had a white, long sleeved shirt on and gray pants. He had black, spiky hair that went off to the side and was wearing an expression matching the other man's.  
  
The purple haired one was the first to get up. "Oh man…What the hell happened? I haven't felt this bad since the fight with Bebi…"  
  
"You're telling me…" the other sighed. He looked around cautiously and then froze when he saw the two chibis.  
  
"Who are they, Trunks-kun?" Goten asked. "They don't look like us…"  
  
"Well duh!!" Trunks replied, glaring at his friend. "They're from the future so they look different!!"  
  
"Wait a second…" the new Mirai Trunks asked. "We're in the past?! Why are we here?! Was there an emergency or something?!"  
  
"Uh…no. We just did it because we were bored." Goten replied innocently before a horrible thought struck him. "Oh no!! What if niichan finds out we're gone?! He'll blow a fuse!!"  
  
"Was Gohan supposed to be watching your two or something?" Mirai Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah. All the Z senshi had to be substitutes today and Gohan got stuck babysitting us after I blew up Mom's first time machine." Trunks explained. The two Mirai's nodded at each other. They remembered this day all too well. "But he and Mirai me didn't do a very good job of it, did they Goten?"  
  
"Nope!!" Goten chirped.  
  
"Why did you bring ME back here when the first Mirai Trunks is here?" the second Mirai Trunks demanded.  
  
"Something fun to do." Chibi Trunks replied, shrugging. "Now we've got to decide what we should call you two…Mirai Trunks would get too confusing so…"  
  
"He can be GT Trunks and he can be GT Goten!!" Chibi Goten suggested happily.  
  
"Where'd you come up with that kind of name at?" GT Goten asked.  
  
"I dunno…It kinda just sprang in my head…"  
  
The two Trunks' rolled their eyes at Chibi Goten's stupidity.  
  
"So is there something specific you want us to do?" GT Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure is! We need you two to help us plan…" Chibi Trunks explained, whispering the rest in GT Trunks' ear.  
  
The elder boy smirked evilly. "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back At School….  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks and Gohan watched in amusement as Mr. Satan attempted to teach the students how to throw a correct punch. They had to refrain from giving any pointers, to make themselves less suspicious. Videl sighed. Thank Kami that her father hadn't said something about her yet.  
  
"Oh sweet pea!!" Mr. Satan called and Videl groaned. She had spoken too soon. "Why don't you show these amateurs how to punch someone correctly?"  
  
"…Fine, Dad…" Videl groaned, shifting through the crowd.  
  
"You'll need a volunteer!!"  
  
Videl groaned again. Before she could choose however, Mirai Trunks spoke up.  
  
"Hey Videl!! How about you and Gohan spar?!" he suggested. Gohan gave him a frightened glare that read, 'What are you trying to do?! Get her killed?!'. "Since you two are dating!!"  
  
The gym went deathly quiet…for a moment that is.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE DATING A BOY?! SINCE WHEN VIDEL?!" Mr. Satan yelled, turning beet red in anger. "LOOK AT HIM!!! HE'S A SCRAWNY WHIMP!!! I COULD PUSH HIM OVER WITH MY PINKIE FINGER!!! THERE'S NO WAY HE'S EVER GOING TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I WON'T…"  
  
Mr. Satan suddenly froze. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back onto the floor for the second time today. Floating in the background were four super saiya-jins.  
  
"All right, GT Goten!!" Chibi Trunks praised. "You got him good!!"  
  
"That was an awesome karate chop my friend," GT Trunks congratulated, patting GT Goten on the back.  
  
"What the hell…" Mirai Trunks whispered, his jaw dropping. There was ANOTHER him now?! And another Goten?!  
  
"This day is getting way too weird…" Gohan added, eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Care to explain this?" Videl asked smartly.  
  
"Lunch." Came the reply.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Mirai Trunks: *looks around* Um…Kioko's not here for the ending author notes, because she's busy fighting off some enemies to the Republic or something like that…  
  
Next Chapter: It's lunch time!! Will Videl get all the explanations she wants? Will Lunch sneeze? Will GT Trunks and GT Goten(along with their counter-parts) cause even MORE trouble than planned?  
  
Advertisement: Let's see…Long Forgotten by StarDust. StoryID: 682700. Trunks goes over to the evil side in this one!! It's a good angst fic!!  
  
The Switch by Rysejo. StoryID: 662833. Due to an accident in Bulma's lab, Trunks and Bra switch bodies!! This is a good, funny fic. *waves hand in front of the weak minded* You WILL check these stories out 


	8. Chapter 7: Lunch

Author Notes: Kioko: Wow!! Over two hundred reviews!! Awesome!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: This must be your lucky week Kioko.  
  
Kioko: This isn't my lucky week!! My foot's bruised AND I can't use my right thumb!! I CAN'T EVEN PUSH A BUTTON ON THE REMOTE WITHOUT IT HURTING!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Did you mention that you're crabby too??  
  
Kioko: I'm not crabby!! Just irritated!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Dragonball Z? No. Am I Japanese? No. Am I a male? No. Will I keep asking these stupid questions until I get a horribly long run- on sentence that will take up half of this disclaimer? Yes.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Lunch  
  
Gohan stalked down the hallway, closely followed by Mirai Trunks-who was muttering death threats to Dende-GT Trunks, Chibi Trunks, GT Goten, and Chibi Goten.  
  
'Great...Just great...' Gohan thought, glaring at the five troublemakers, who were all whistling innocently. 'Three Trunks and two Gotens...Now all I need is my future child to come join the group...Dende, if you make that happen I will make your death as painful as I can imagine!!'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
  
Discovering that the school's food was all fake and mostly composed of soy, Son Chi-Chi had taken over the kitchen, much to the lunch ladies distress. She was now cooking away ten times the amount of food for about three hundred people.  
  
"Um...Miss?" the largest lunch lady asked. "Don't you think you should let us handle this? After all, it is our kitchen and we like to make the food as horrible as possible."  
  
"NO!" Chi-Chi barked, glaring at them. She checked the rice to make sure it didn't boil over and then turned to the group of lunch ladies. "Now listen here, you over-paid, over-weight, dirt bags!! I'm not about to let my sons, my husband, or my future daughter-in-law be poisoned by your slop!! Dende knows how many of these poor students have already DIED from your food!!"  
  
One of the lunch ladies burst into tears at Chi-Chi's insults and the rest of them glared daggers at her.  
  
"Now if you want to learn to cook properly, I'll be glad to show you." she finished, turning back to the stove and checking on her odangos.  
  
  
  
"What's that smell?" a students asked, as he and a group of friends passed the cafeteria. "Could it be...??"  
  
"REAL FOOD!!!" all of them cried together.  
  
Instantly, the abandoned their lunch bags and raced into the cafiteria.  
  
The news spread like wild-fire through the school. The cafiteria was serving REAL food!! Those who had lunch first couldn't wait to be the first tasters of this food and those who had lunch last slowly grew ajitated at the thought of all that food being wasted on the young(1).  
  
Someone even called Z T.V in to broadcast this major event all over the country!! This was, indeed, a historic moment for High School's everywhere.  
  
  
  
"What's going on? Did someone break the vending machines open again?" Gohan asked, as he and his posse entered the crowded lunchroom.  
  
"Dude! You mean you haven't heard?" a boy asked, looking up from his meal. "They're serving real food!!"  
  
"Oh...That's awesome..." Gohan stated, raising an eyebrow at the strange boy. He had never found anything wrong with the food. It was a little stale and tasted weird, but food was food to a saiya-jin. Although, that time when one of the kids got food poisoning after eating the mystery meat still haunted him.  
  
"Hey look!! Kaasan's making the food!!" GT Goten exclaimed, pointing to Chi-Chi bustling around in the kitchen. "And look!! It's Tenshinhan and Lunch!!"  
  
Tenshinhan was busily running around the cafeteria, trying to stop many of the kids from throwing food or causing fights over their places in line. Lunch, however, was being entertained by some of the jocks who were casually flirting with her.  
  
Over at the staff table, the Z senshi were assembled, eating their hearts out. Well, Goku, Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Bardock were anyway. Kuririn, Yamcha, Bulma, Number 18, and Piccolo looked rather disgusted as the Saiya-jins shoveled mouth-full after mouth-full of food into their mouths at an alarming rate.  
  
"Do I ever feel sorry for them..." Mirai Trunks sighed, when a sudden ringing noise was heard.  
  
All of the cafeteria, people stopped eating and grabbed their cell phones. None of them were the recipients of the calls, however.  
  
"Oi! Goten here!" GT Goten stated, putting the small phone up to his ear.  
  
"Cool!!" Chibi Goten exclaimed. "I've got a cell phone!!"  
  
"His phone still WORKS in the past?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking to GT Trunks for answers.  
  
"I guess...The wonders of technology..." GT Trunks replied, rolling his eyes at Goten. "Who's on the phone now, Goten? Paris?"  
  
"No, Trunks!" GT Goten exclaimed, covering the speaker with his hand. "It's Bra!! Now shut up!!" He began talking again. "What were you saying, babe? Five o'clock tonight? That weird French restaurant? OK...Sounds good to me!! See ya then!!" And with a snap, the call was ended.  
  
"Who's Bra?" Gohan asked.  
  
"DAMN YOU SON GOTEN!!!" GT Trunks yelled and GT Goten's face paled. The cafeteria went silent to watch this argument. "YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER, AREN'T YOU?!!"  
  
"Um...Yes?"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" GT Trunks continued. GT Goten looked rather sick and decided to make a run for it. "COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU LYING, BACK STABBING..."  
  
The insults continued to flow, as GT Trunks chased GT Goten out the door and through the school.  
  
The rest of the cafeteria was silent for a moment, until one of the jocks (who had been flirting with Lunch) had the sudden urge to put some pepper on his rice. Not a little bit of pepper, however, but about a half of the container of pepper.  
  
As he reached for the container, he said, in a loud voice, "Hey. I. Think. I. Need. Some. More. Pepper. On. My. Rice."  
  
As he was shaking the container empty, the pepper rose in a black cloud around the plate. If by accident or on purpose, a gust of wind blew the pepper…right into Lunch's nose.  
  
"AH…" the blue haired woman sniffled.  
  
All activity at the staff table stopped, well, everyone except three of the saiya-jins, who thought nothing of this.  
  
"Run!! Duck!! Hide!! Do something!!" Kuririn yelled, ducking under the table.  
  
"AHH…"  
  
"Kuso!!" Yamcha swore, covering his face with a lunch tray.  
  
"CHOOO!!!" Lunch sneezed. In an instant, the ditzy, blue haired woman, was replaced by a fierce looking blond woman.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" she demanded, glaring at the frightened students. When she didn't get an answer, she pulled out her tommy gun. "If I don't get an answer NOW, I'll fill you all with lead!!"  
  
Tenshinhan sweatdropped as he ran over to his trigger-happy wife.  
  
"Lunch, honey!!" he called.  
  
"Who are you calling honey, you hentai?!" she barked, pulling the trigger and firing many rounds in his direction.  
  
"Yow!! Watch it!!" Tenshinhan replied, dodging one of the bullets.  
  
Students screamed in horror as more bullets came their way. A few bullets went towards the staff table, but Vegeta caught all of them without looking up from his plate. One hit Chibi Trunks square on the forehead head, but didn't leave as much as a dent.  
  
Before any more damage could be done to the property and to the poor students, Tenshinhan unscrewed a container of pepper and threw it into the air.  
  
Lunch sneezed again and returned to being a ditzy, blue haired woman. She looked at the smoking tommy gun in her hand curiously, before dropping it onto the ground.  
  
"Whoops!! I hope I didn't damage anything too valuable this time!!" she laughed and the students stare at her in shock.  
  
"Why didn't someone WARN me that she switches personalities when she sneezes?!" Mirai Trunks asked, nursing a wound he had gotten from a bullet Gohan had deflected. "Let's go find your girlfriend and get the heck out of here before she sneezes again!!"  
  
"Sure…And she's not my girlfriend!!" Gohan exclaimed walking over to the lunch line and grabbing a few dozen trays. The other three demi saiya-jins followed his suit. This caused some angry protests from the other students, but when Mr. Satan walked in to see what was going on, their protests became squeals of delight.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 On Kami's Lookout…  
  
  
  
Dende was faced with a rather large problem. Mr. Shuu had been arrested by the police for assaulting one of the students with his whip. Now, there was no one to fill in the shoes for a Language Arts teacher.  
  
"I could always put Roshi in there…He'd be glad to look at all the busty girls down there…" Dende mumbled. "Gohan wouldn't be too happy with me though…Not like he is anyway…"  
  
Before Dende could do anything too serious, an ogre wearing a t-shirt labeled 'HFIL' appeared in front of him.  
  
"Er…Dende-sama?" he asked, looking around. "I have an important announcement from Enma-sama for you."  
  
"OK-OK…Hurry it up!! I don't have all day you know!!"  
  
"Ahem…" the ogre cleared his throat and looked at a piece of paper. "Dear Dende, Up in Heaven, we have noticed some change in your behavior. This includes neglection of the planet, tampering with time, and messing around with an aggressive Saiya-jin by the name of 'Son Gohan'. We have decided to revoke your Godly powers for one day and that you will become the substitute for this 'Language Arts' class as an attitude adjustment. Signed, Enma-sama.'"  
  
"WHAT?! I have to TEACH teenagers?!" Dende asked, gaping at the ogre in horror. "And Gohan's next class is Language Arts!! I'm dead!!"  
  
"Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to ruin someone else's life," the ogre said before disappearing.  
  
  
  
Back At School…  
  
  
  
"OK…So your telling me all this stuff is true?! And it happened to you?!" Sharpner asked, gaping at Gohan.  
  
GT Trunks and GT Goten had come back-both supporting black eyes-and were eating with Gohan, Chibi Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Goten, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa under the large maple in the courtyard. GT Trunks and GT Goten hadn't listened to a word Gohan had said, for they were telling Erasa about their love life.  
  
"Yup." Gohan replied, tearing a piece of meat off of his sandwich.  
  
"Right…And the next thing your going to tell me is that your part alien, you're the strongest being in the universe, and you're the one who defeated Cell," Videl added sarcastilly.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Chibi Trunks asked, looking up from his rice.  
  
"Oooo!!" Erasa squealed, drawing everyone's attention to the small group. "So you're dating Trunks' sister and Trunks is dating your niece?! That's sooo cute!!"  
  
"Cute?" GT Trunks asked. "Not a chance. It's probably the most dangerous situation that you could get in…Especially when Pan's Dad is one of the strongest beings in the universe…"  
  
"Vegeta would tear me apart if he found out I was dating his little 'princess'!!" GT Goten added, slurping his bowl clean. "I was lucky to get out alive when Trunks started chasing me!!"  
  
"What did you mean by Goten's niece?!" Gohan demanded. "Is Trunks dating MY future daughter?!"  
  
"Um…" GT Trunks began to sweat as Gohan glared at him.  
  
Before he could get a proper answer, the bell rang, singling that lunch was over and that they should get moving to their next class.  
  
"Well, I think we should be going now!!" GT Trunks exclaimed, grabbing GT Goten by the collar and dragging him off to the Language Arts classroom. "I don't wanna be killed again quite yet!!"  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kioko: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I've been very, very busy this week!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Plus her poor little thumb has been hurt beyond comprehension…  
  
Kioko: Shut up, Trunks-kun!! *glares* Anyways, expect updates on NBTT sometime this week. I would've had the chapter up sooner but Darth Writer's Block has returned once again.  
  
Mirai Trunks: Or It could be that you're lazy…  
  
Kioko: *bonks Mirai Trunks with a frying pan* Now, be good little readers and review!! Or I'll give you a grapefruit sized lump on your head with this!! *points to her frying pan*  
  
1. Freshmen and Sopmores(Is that how it's spelled?) eat lunch first, while Juniors and Seniors eat last.  
  
Shameless Self-Advertising: Check out my latest fan fiction, 'Void'!! It's a 'What If?' kinda fic about Trunks being kidnapped at the age of three to become Frieza's slave for 23 long years!! 


	9. Chapter 8: L. Arts

Author Notes: Kioko: Awesome!! Only a few more reviews until I get three hundred!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Remind me why everyone likes this story for??  
  
Kioko: Because, Trunks-kun...It has action, comedy, suspense, drama, angst...*keeps listing various types of fan fiction that really don't have anything to do with Substitutes*  
  
Mirai Trunks: I think it's because everyone likes to see Gohan's nice, structured life go down the drain once and awhile.  
  
Kioko: Exactly!!  
  
To Anonymous: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all!!  
  
To IslandGirl: You're my 'Reviewer of The Week'!!! *hands IslandGirl a badge that says 'Kioko's Reviewer Of The Week' on it*  
  
Timeline: GT Trunks and GT Goten come from two years after GT ends. Got that everybody??  
  
Disclaimer: *grabs readers by the shirt collars* I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!! *drops readers* Have a nice day!!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Language Arts  
  
  
  
Dende suddenly appeared in the teacher's chair. Some of the students were surprised by this, but others were not. After all, they had seen Mr. Satan knocked out by seven and eight year olds, so nothing could surprise them now. Boy, were they going to get a shock when they found out who was sitting in front of them.  
  
The green god began to sweat.  
  
'I'm going to die!! I'm going to die!!' Dende thought. 'Better start planning out my will...I'll leave the practical jokes and prank books to Kaio-sama...He was such a good sensei...Mr. Popo can have all that gardening junk he bought me for my birthday...Never wanted it anyway...Grand Kaio-shin can have my stereo system and my CDs...'  
  
Dende's will planning was cut short when GT Goten and GT Trunks ran into the room. They seemed to be looking for a place to hide. Soon after, Gohan stormed into the room, closely followed by Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Chibi Goten, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner.  
  
'Oooh man I am soo dead!!' GT Trunks thought, as Gohan's murderous eye turned towards him. 'I'm going to kick that baka's ass when he meets me in Other World!! This whole thing started because he HAD to open his fat mouth and tell Gohan I was dating his future daughter!! It's not like Pan and I have been dating for a long time...OK...Maybe a year, three months, and five days IS a long time...'  
  
GT Trunks' thought process stopped when Gohan grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him into his face.  
  
"If you lay ONE finger where it's not supposed to be on my daughter before you two are married, be sure that future me will GLADLY kick your ass to kingdom come!!" Gohan threatened, falling dramatically out of character.  
  
Dende sunk lower into his chair and threw his hood over his face. Now was not the time to be recognized by a crazed, possibly homicidal demi saiya-jin.  
  
Unfortunately for him, two other, purple haired demi saiya-jins saw him. They looked at each other and grinned quite evilly.  
  
"G-Gotcha...G-Gohan..." GT Trunks sputtered, as Gohan dropped him to the ground.  
  
"Good." Gohan replied, marching up the stairs to his usual spot.  
  
The people sitting near him, moved away, afraid of being Gohan's next target of anger and aggressive outbursts. This left room for Videl and the Gotens. The three Trunks decided that it'd be safer for their health if they sat FAR away from Gohan.  
  
"Um...Is everyone here?" Dende asked, trying to disguise his voice as much as he could. Thankfully, Gohan took no notice to him. He was too busy sending Vegeta-Death-Glares™ at GT Trunks. "Good. Let's get started, shall we? Turn to page 79 and we'll learn about verb and subject agreement..."  
  
"Excuse me, sensei?" Mirai Trunks asked, raising his hand. "You didn't tell us your name and I really don't think you're Mr. Shuu..."  
  
"Why do you want to know my name?!" Dende squeaked.  
  
"That's a stupid question!!" Chibi Trunks added. "We want to know what to call you!!"  
  
"Yeah!! I don't think 'sensei' or 'teacher' is going to do!!" GT Trunks exclaimed, catching onto his counterpart's plan.  
  
There was some murmurs of agreement from the rest of the students.  
  
"Fine!! It's...um...Mr. Popo!!"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. What was Mr. Popo doing teaching a Language Arts class??(AN: Son denseness sets in again...)  
  
"Damn! He's good!" GT Trunks swore, as 'Mr. Popo' began to teach the lesson.  
  
"But I'm even better..." Mirai Trunks replied, smirking. He phased out and reappeared behind Dende, pulling his hood off. Then he phased back into his seat like nothing had happened.  
  
"You ARE good!" Chibi Trunks praised, staring at both of his older counterparts in awe.  
  
There was a shocked silence from the class when their teacher was revealed to have green skin, antennae, and a very shocked expression on his face.  
  
"HE'S GREEN!!!" a girl screamed in horror.  
  
"HE'S AN ALIEN!!!" a boy shouted in excitement.  
  
"HE'S DEAD!!!!" Gohan roared, jumping out of his seat.  
  
Dende gulped as Gohan walked down the stairs and towards him.  
  
"H-Hiya Gohan...How's the weather?" Dende asked, sheepishly.  
  
"Skip the pleasantries, Dende," Gohan growled. "What are you doing here?! Come to make my life more miserable than it already is??"  
  
"It's kinda a funny story really," Dende laughed sweatdropping nervously. "You see, one of Enma-sama's goons-I mean ogres-gave me this funny letter while I was carefully looking over Earth and tending to its needs on my lookout..."  
  
"Yeah right. You were probably plotting another way to ruin my life for tomorrow, weren't you??"  
  
"Uhh...So anyways, I was sitting there, trying to find a substitute for poor Mr. Shuu, and this guy pops up and says that my Godly powers have been revoked for one day and that I had to go teach Language Arts for your school as punishment for the havoc I've been reeking." Dende explained. "I had nothing to do with it!! Pleases don't kill me Gohan!!"  
  
"Excuse me...Mr. Popo, right?" Videl asked, raising her hand. "You said that your GODLY powers were revoked, right??"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Does that mean..."  
  
"YOUR KAMI?!??!" the class shouted together. Dende nodded weakly. "AND GOHAN *KNOWS* YOU?!?!"  
  
Gohan nodded and there was many 'thuds' as half the class fainted dead away.  
  
"Well...if he knows Bulma Briefs and he's father's one the greatest martial artist ever, I supposed Gohan could be best friends with Kami too..." Videl sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Ex-best friends," Gohan corrected, glowering at Dende. "After this lesson is over with, I'm going to blast you into the next dimension and I WON'T wish you back..."  
  
As Dende nodded and Gohan walked back up the stairs, something clicked in Dende's mind. He may not have his Godly powers, but he sure did have his Teacherly powers.  
  
"Oh, Gohan?" Dende asked, sweetly. The demi saiya-jin glared as a response. The next word out of Dende's mouth, made Gohan freeze in horror. "Detention."  
  
"Wha-What?!?" Gohan demanded, a shocked expression written all over his face. "But how?! WHY?!"  
  
"Threatening your teacher is against the rules, but it's even worse when your teacher is Kami." Dende chuckled. He turned to the Trunks Trio, who were snickering at Gohan's horrible fate. "And you three will be joining Gohan in detention also."  
  
The three Trunks' stopped snickering, looked at each other in horror, and became a sickly shade of green. They had detention with Gohan, the demi saiya-jin who wanted to rip one of them into little, itty-bitty pieces. To make it worse, Vegeta, once one of the biggest terrors of the universe and their father, was going to be in charge of the detention hall.  
  
Gohan sunk low into his chair. He had tainted the Son family reputation at this school. His mother was going to kill him. But it could be worse than that. His mother could beat him into a bloody pulp with her frying pan and then have a nice, five hour long 'chat' with him about grandchildren, maintaining his academic status, grandchildren, staying ahead in life, getting a nice girlfriend, and of course, her all time favorite subject, grandchildren.  
  
In short, all four of them were doomed.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, turn to page 79 and hopefully we might learn something today..."  
  
  
  
Back At Capsule Corporation....  
  
  
  
A certain purple haired demi saiya-jin had conveniently forgotten to turn the time machine off. At this particular moment in time, it beeped, there was a loud 'BANG!!!', and two more people flew out of the horrid portal.  
  
Sprawled on the ground, five feet away from the machine, lay a blue haired girl. She was wearing some sandals, a pair of blue jeans, and a white cut-off shirt(1).  
  
Next to her, a black haired girl was getting off the ground. She was wearing tennis shoes, blue jeans, a red shirt, and an orange bandana held her hair back.  
  
"Ow..." moaned the black haired girl. She looked around and her eyes fell on the blue haired girl. "Bra!! Wake up!!"  
  
"Just five more minutes, kaasan..." Bra mumbled, turning over on her side.  
  
"I'm not your mother Bra, now wake up!!"  
  
Bra yawned, sat up, and stretched. She looked at the other girl questioningly before asking, "Where are we Pan?! I thought we were looking for Trunks and Goten after their kis radically disappeared."  
  
"We WERE, B-chan, but now I think we're at Capsule Corp," Pan replied, looking around the familiar laboratory. "Hey!! I can feel Trunks and Goten's kis somewhere in the city!!"  
  
"You're right!!" Bra added, getting to her feet. "Let's go find them, ne?"  
  
"Sure!!" Pan exclaimed, hopping to her feet and blasting through one of the windows.  
  
"Pan-chan!! Kaasan's going to kill you for breaking the window!!" Bra yelled, flying after her friend.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kioko: What mayhem will go on now that Pan and Bra have entered the story??  
  
Mirai Trunks: Let's see...Vegeta and Gohan are going to kill GT Trunks and GT Goten, Videl and Gohan are going to find out Pan is their daughter, King Vegeta and Bardock might have something to say in it, and of course Chi-Chi going to start handing out the wedding invitations.  
  
Kioko: Yup! That basically sums it up!!  
  
1. Did you really think I would make Bra wear that sluty red outfit?? No way!! And she's a fighter too, just so ya know.  
  
Next Chapter: The small troop moves onto Algebra!! Will Mirai Trunks try and kill Android 18?? Will Pan and Bra make it to Algebra before Gohan has a nuclear meltdown?? Find out next time!! 


	10. Interludue: Hall Moniters...of DEATH!

Author Notes: Kioko: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE ANY UPDATES FOR A WHOLE WEEK?!?!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Think of it this way, Kioko, you'll get the time you need to work on all your other fics without the distractions of other fan fiction...  
  
Kioko: Did I ASK for your opinion Trunks-kun?!!  
  
Mirai Trunks:...No....  
  
Kioko: Then stay out of it!!!  
  
Story Note: Pan and Bra don't know they're in the past yet.   
  
Disclaimer: Will the real owner of DBZ please stand up? *silence* I repeat, will the real owner of DBZ please stand up? *silence again* We're going to have a problem.  
-------------------------------------  
Interludue: Hall Moniters...of DEATH!!  
  
  
For once, Son Gohan(Dende had let them go 10 minutes early for fear of Gohan) did not stomp down the hallway. He did not growl threats to Dende under his breath. He didn't even bother to be nasty to Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten.  
  
"Um...Gohan? Are you feeling all right?" Mirai Trunks asked,.  
  
"No. I've tarnished the family reputation. I'll never live this down..." Gohan muttered.   
  
"Look at it this way, YOUR father isn't in charge of dentention hall," Chibi Trunks replied.  
  
"But YOUR mother doesn't own The-Frying-Pan-Of-TerrorTM."   
  
On cue, all the demi sayia-jins present shuddered, for all of them had been hit with The-Frying-Pan-Of-TerrorTM more than once.  
  
As they turned the corner, a mob of people rushed past them, some screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" while they were at it.  
  
"What could possibably go wrong NOW??" Videl sighed, as a few more screaming teenagers ran past her.  
  
"A lot." GT Trunks stated, before one of the crazied mobbers grabbed onto him.  
  
"The...Hall...Moniters...Horrible...Save...Yourselves!!" he gasped, before collassping to the ground.  
  
"O....kay," the three Trunks said in unison, raising their eyebrows in a freaked out sorta way.  
  
"We needed subs for hall moniters?!" Gohan asked.  
  
"No," one of the bystanders who had not met with the new 'hall moniters' yet said. "The two gym teachers that got fired decided they were going to be hall moniters."  
  
Mirai Trunks and Gohan groaned. Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten looked excited. GT Trunks and GT Goten looked at each other and grinned. Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa paled slightly.  
  
"You're serious??" Erasa asked. "That freaky short guy and Gohan's Dad are the Hall Moniters?!"  
  
The three Trunks' looked scandilized at Erasa's description of their father, while the bystander continued, "There's two more of 'em I think. Clones of the first two or something."  
  
"Cool!!" both Gotens chirped simutanisouly. "I didn't know tousan had a clone!!"  
  
"Um...Gotens?" Gohan asked, sweatdropping. "I think the bystander means ojiisan and King Vegeta,"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"The gold hair!! The tails!! THE HORROR!!" another student yelled, running past the group and taking refuge in a supply closet.  
  
"This is going way to far." Gohan muttered. "C'mon, Mirai, we're going to go see what our fathers are doing to get everybody so worked up."  
  
"Whatever you say, oh brave and fearless leader." Mirai Trunks replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Hey!! What about the rest of us?!" Videl asked, exasperated.  
  
"You wait here. GT Trunks and GT Goten will make sure that you don't get hurt," Gohan explained, before he cast the grinning-evily demi saiya-jins a death glare. "isn't that RIGHT, boys?"  
  
"Uh...R-right Gohan!!"  
  
"No WAY are you living me with those demonic teenagers!!" Videl said, walking up to Gohan. "I'm coming with you and Mirai Trunks whether you like it or not!!"  
  
Without waiting for Gohan's answer, she grabbed him and Mirai Trunks' by the arms and dragged them towards the Hall-Moniters-Of-DeathTM.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bow to King Vegeta, you infidel!!" King Vegeta demanded, holding a student up by the front of his shirt collar.  
  
"I-I would bow to you, s-sir, b-but I can't if you're h-holding me off the ground like t-this," the innocent student suttered.  
  
"Ah! A smart mouth! You shall pay for you're incopidence!!"  
  
Nearby the King of Vegeta-sei, his son was using a couple of the students who walked to slow as target pratice.  
  
"See?? It pays to be fast, now doesn't it?!" Vegeta cackled, as one of the students barely dodged a low-powered Big Bang.  
  
On the other end of the hall were Bardock and Goku.  
  
"If you take 4 to the 10th power, divide that by 5, times that number by 120, what do you get?" Bardock asked, proving his supireror intellicelt over that of the humans.  
  
"Um...25,165,824?" the math geek answered.  
  
Bardock scowled and then asked, "Then square root the answer...and NO CACULATORS!!"  
  
A few feet away, Goku was slowly torturing another group of students by telling them many of Kaio-sama's jokes.  
  
"Knock, Knock!" Goku exclaimed cheerly.  
  
"Who's there?" the bored group of students asked.  
  
"Buckle!"  
  
"Buckle who...?"  
  
"Buckle up on every ride(1)!!" Goku finshed.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!" one of the boys yelled, banging his head on a random locker. "YOUR JOKES AREN'T FUNNY AND TEACH MORAL LESSONS!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT A JOKE IS!!"  
  
"Really?" Goku asked.  
  
The group of students nodded solmenly.  
  
"Oh...So do you want to hear another one?" Goku asked and the group of students fell over.  
  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Mirai Trunks witnessed all of this from a distance. Mirai Trunks didn't know whether to laugh at, feel sorry for, or join in the student torturing, Gohan was angry beyond comprehension, and Videl looked plan horrified.  
  
After Goku and Bardock's group of students had been cleared(Someone answered Bardock's math question correctly and Goku's group learned that they needed to LAUGH before he let them pass), Gohan approached his father and grandfather.  
  
"Er...Tousan? Ojiisan? If you don't mind me asking but...WHAT IN DENDE'S NAME ARE YOU DOING??!" Gohan yelled, a vein bulging in his forehead.  
  
"Being Hall Moniters, Gohan!!" Goku and Bardock said together. Clearly, Goku's cheeriness was being to rub off on Bardock.  
  
"BUT WHY?!?"  
  
"Kakarrot's mate said we had to do some type of job or she would use The-Frying-Pan-Of-TerrorTM on us," Bardock replied and once again, all the saiya-jin present shuddered.  
  
"Why can't you moniter halls NORMALLY then?!" Gohan asked, exasperated. "You know...giving them dententions or tardy passes or something like that!!"  
  
"Chi-Chi said that we could do the job however we wanted as long as we got payed for it," Goku said proudly. "Besides! Our way is fun!!"  
  
"ARGH!!! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO DO?!! RUIN MY LIFE?!!" Gohan yelled. He grabbed on of the lockers, tore it out of the wall, and threw it to the other end of the hall.  
  
"...I think your son needs to take anger mangement classes," Bardock whispered to Goku.   
  
"We already tried that," Goku replied. "It worked for about two weeks."  
  
"Ah...Did you try a shrink?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Guidence consuler?"  
  
"Visits him weekly."  
  
"A nice long vacation?"  
  
  
Outside of Orange Star High...  
  
  
Pan had just landed on the treshold of the foreboding High School, Bra close behind her.  
  
"What's up with all the teachers??" Bra exclaimed, pointing to the still rioting teachers.  
  
"Who knows...Looks like some kind of strike." Pan replied.  
  
"Why do you think niichan and Goten-kun are HERE of all places?!" Bra asked, giving a disgusted look towards the school. "Don't they HATE school?"  
  
"Yeah, but maybe your Mom made them come to talk about Capsule Corporation to the students or something like that," Pan suggested. "Let's go to the main office and find out what classes they're in."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me,"   
  
The two female saiya-jins walked inside and began looking for the Main Office. They didn't have very far to look, for the Main Office was just down the hall from the entrance way.  
  
Pan walked up to the desk and tapped her hand lightly against it to get the seceratary's attention.  
  
"Hm? Oh! How may I help you ladies?" she asked cheerfully, looking up from her papers.  
  
"Could you tell us what class Son Goten or Trunks Briefs is in right now?" Bra asked polietly.  
  
"I'll check for you," The seceratary replied, as she turned to the computer and typed in the names. The computer beeped in response and her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, but Trunks Briefs and Son Goten aren't registered students at Orange Star High School. They have not been enrolled or graduated yet."  
  
"What?! How can they not be?!"   
  
"Are you sure you've got the right school?"  
  
"Positive!!" Bra replied. "Could you try again?"  
  
There was a clicking of keys and the seceratary looked up, "I'm sorry, but the results are still the same."  
  
Pan thought for a moment. How could Goten and Trunks not be students at Orange Star High?? Unless....  
  
"Could you...look up what classes Son Gohan is supposed to be in right now?" Pan asked.  
  
"Now there's a familar name," the seceratory mused. "Mr. Son is in Algebra. It's on the other side of the school, third floor."  
  
"Thank you!!" Pan called as she dragged Bra out of the office and down the hall.  
  
"What's going on?? How can your dad still be a student at Orange Star High?!" Bra asked, giving Pan a beweildered look.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that we're going to find out,"  
  
  
  
  
By the time this had taken place, Videl had relized that they were on the verge of being late of Algebra. After giving his father, grandfather, and the Vegetas a warning Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Videl went off to find the others.  
  
They didn't look long, for Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten decided to become Junior-Hall-Moniters-Of-DeathTM and were currently chasing some jocks down the corridors. Gohan and Mirai Trunks decided to leave them be and pay more attention to GT Trunks and GT Goten, who probably more demonic by far.  
  
By the time all five of them reached Algebra, they were five minutes late and tempers were running slightly above sea level.  
  
As Gohan reached for the doorknob, he thought, 'Gee. I hope nothing really bad goes wrong in this class.'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Mirai Trunks: Um...Kioko? Are you OK?  
  
Kioko: Must. Post. Must. Have. Reviews...  
  
Mirai Trunks: I think FFnet being down for a whole week made her blow a fuse. *waves hand infront of Kioko* O...kay...Remember to review!!  
  
1. It's the cornest joke I could think of. It came off the back of a milk carton. 


	11. Chapter 9: Algebra

Author's Notes: Mirai Trunks: Even though fanfiction.net is back online, Kioko is still suffering from what we have decided to call, 'FFnet-failure syndrome'. She's been taken to a hospital, where she'll probably meet some other sufferers of this disease.  
  
Gohan: And she won't be back for a looooong time.  
  
Mirai Trunks: In the meantime, Gohan and I will be hosting the author's notes and watching the story development.  
  
Disclaimer: Mirai Trunks: Kioko isn't our creator, right Gohan?  
  
Gohan: No.  
  
Mirai Trunks: She didn't draw or write one of Japan's best-selling animes/magnas ever, did she?  
  
Gohan: No.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Gohan: So it's obvisouly clear that Kioko DOES NOT own Dragonball Z.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Algebra  
  
  
Gohan slowly opened the door and tried sneaking into the classroom, but before one foot was inside, a cold, female voice said, "You're late, Mr. Son. Do you have an excuse for this interruption of my class?"  
  
The demi saiya-jin looked up. Staring back at him were the blue eyes of Android Number 18. The android, like his mother, had obvisouly taken this job seriously for she was wearing a gray business suit and her hair was pulled back into a bun.  
  
"Um...I was trying to stop the Hall-Monitors-Of-Death™ from maiming my fellow students?" Gohan suggested.  
  
18 glared at him. "Take your seat. I was just explaining some of my rules to these humans," she pointed to the class. "And I think it would do you some good to also listen to them."  
  
"Okay..." Gohan gulped. He had forgotten how mean 18 could be.  
  
Mirai Trunks, however, had not forgotten. As soon as he set eyes on the female android, he let out a low growl that scared his counterpart. Before anyone could stop him, Mirai Trunks flared into Super Saiya-jin, leapt into the air, and pulled out his sword.  
  
"ANDROID!!!!" He yelled, shocking the students quite a bit. He aimed a blow to her head, but she caught the sword without looking up from her book. Mirai floated in the air, frozen in shock. How had she done that?  
  
"You give yourself away too easily, Trunks," Number 18explained. "Anyone with enough senses would've been able to dodge that attack with all the racket you were making."  
  
Mirai Trunks growled again, pulled his sword out of her grasp, and decided to try and chop her arm off, but once again, Number 18 stopped that from happening.  
  
"Now, now. No need to get angry," she mocked. "After all, I don't allow violence in my classes."  
  
"Violence my foot, you walking-mass-murderer!!" Mirai Trunks cried. He raised he sword for another strike, but Gohan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the desk. "Gohan!! Why the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"Number 18's changed in our time, Mirai Trunks. She married Kuririn and has a family now!" Gohan explained. "She won't hurt anybody unless she provoked!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks glared at Gohan before his hair returned to lilac and eyes went back to blue. He landed gently back on the ground and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Fine. I won't destroy her now. But one wrong move and she's history. Is that clear to you?" Vegeta's son growled.  
  
"Oh very clear, Mr. Briefs," Number 18 replied sarcastically. "And one wrong move from you and it's an extra half hour for all your counterparts in detention."  
  
"Damn you..." Mirai muttered as GT Trunks and GT Goten dragged him towards their seats in the back.  
  
"Good. Now back to the rules. Rule number 5; any of you men who call me a 'hottie' or 'babe' in this classroom will be given a one-way ticket to HFIL. Rule number 6; no deciding to kill your math teacher on whim...even if I do give you homework that will last for eternity. Rule number 7; anyone who starts a fight may go out in the hall and settle it. I don't like being interrupted,"  
  
As soon as that rule was mentioned, one of the gang members grabbed a geek from his chair and went out in the hallway to settle their 'disagreement' about whether or not the geek's lunch money should go to the gang member's bank account.  
  
"Rule number 8; no ki blasts and flying are allowed in this classroom. Rule number 9; killing is prohibited unless you have a good reason. And rule number 10; pay attention to whatever I say because it my be useful in the future of your pathetic lives."  
  
'O...Kay....Maybe Number 18 hasn't changed...' Gohan thought as the female android turned towards the chalkboard and started teaching the lesson.  
  
'I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her.' Mirai Trunks chanted, gritting his teeth.  
  
'Damn, Mirai Trunks is cool!!' GT Trunks thought, his brow furrowing. 'I wish I was like him! I bet HE doesn't have to run Capsule Corporation or put up with annoying little sisters...'  
  
'Gohan sure hangs out with lots of strange people...' Sharpner realized. 'I bet the study hall goon was his sensei or something!'  
  
'Gohan's family is really weird...I mean Frying-Pans-Of-Terror are cool and all, but Junior-Hall-Monitors-Of-Death?? I don't think so...' Videl thought, glaring at the back of Gohan's head.  
  
'When are we going to eat?' GT Goten questioned, his stomach rumbling.  
  
  
  
As the math class droned on, two certain demonic chibis and two certain teenage daughters of the most powerful beings in the universe were about to cross paths.  
  
"OK-OK...she said third floor to your right, right?" Pan asked, as they looked down the foreboding halls of Orange Star High.  
  
"No! She said the third floor to left and then take a right!" Bra corrected. "Oh wait...did she even GIVE us directions in the first place?"  
  
"No! Let's just ask somebody then! It might spare me from another migraine," Pan suggested. She pointed at two golden haired boys that wearing walking the opposite way down the hall. "Like those two. They're bound to know where the math room is."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Bra replied, following behind Pan.  
  
"Um...excuse me?" Pan asked, taping the tallest one on the shoulder. "Do you happen to know where the math room is?"  
  
The first boy, who happened to be Chibi Trunks, turned around.   
  
"How do you expect ME to know where it is?? I don't go to this school after all!! I don't even go to school period!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed. "My mom tutors me."  
  
"Well, what about your little friend then?" Bra asked, a little steamed at the boy's response. He sounded just like her brother for Dende's sake!!  
  
"I don't know either. Me 'n Trunks came today because our kaasan's dragged us along," Chibi Goten replied, rolling his eyes. Chibi Trunks nodded his head in agreement. "You could probably go find my brother. He'd know where the math room is."  
  
Pan was about to ask whom the hell is brother was when Bra interrupted.   
  
"Did you say that...this little kid is Trunks?!" she demanded, pointing at her chibified brother in horror. "Then...Then you must be Goten!!"  
  
"Yeah he is...So what's your point?" Chibi Trunks asked, glaring at Bra. Suddenly, the resemblance between Bra and his mother caught up to him. "Hey...How come you look like my kaasan for?!"  
  
"Because I'm your sister, baka!"  
  
"You're not my sister! You're way too old!!"   
  
"I'm not old! You take that back you little brat!!"  
  
"Well at least I'm not a slut!!" Chibi Trunks eyes her revealing white shirt apprehensively  
  
"You take that back you ()&#@^&%!!!"  
  
Goten and Pan's jaws dropped. Where had the two members of the Briefs family learned THESE kinds of insults?!  
  
Vegeta, of course, was the obvious answer as the argument continued to heat up. Pan was sure the ki blasts would be flying in an instant.  
  
From the corner of his eye, the golden haired chibi looked at Pan. Seeing as thought she looked friendly enough, he turned to her and asked, "Are you MY sister?!"  
  
"No... I'm your niece..." Pan replied, raising her eyebrow at her uncle. How could he not know that??  
  
"Wow! Really?! I'm an uncle?!" Goten demanded. He turned to Trunks and yelled, "Did you hear that Trunks?! I'm an uncle!! This must be the girl that GT you is dating!!"  
  
Trunks stopped arguing with his 'sister' and turned to stare horrified at the girl standing next to his best friend. Was she in fact Gohan's potential future daughter that GT him was dating?!  
  
Another note of shock hit when he realized that GT GOTEN was dating HIS potential future sister! The one that he was arguing with a few seconds ago!!  
  
"Whoa...Wait a second..." Pan said, breaking the awkward silence. "What do you mean by GT Trunks?"  
  
"Oh! That! Well, me and this Trunks brought Mirai me and Mirai Trunks into the past so they could help us plan the evilest of all evil plots ever! But, there was already a Mirai Trunks from the future! So we decided to name them GT Goten and GT Trunks to avoid further confusion!" Goten explained. "What was really funny is that niichan almost beat the living hell out of GT Trunks when he found out that he was dating you!! And then GT Trunks almost beat the crap out of GT Goten when HE found out that GT me was dating his sister!!"  
  
"So...you're basically saying that we're in the past, that my past dad and her brother know who we're dating, and that there's more than ONE Trunks?!" Pan asked. "...I'm dead..."  
  
"Yup!" the two chibi's stated together.  
  
"Damn...talk about the migraine..." Bra added, rubbing her temples. "And I thought body snatchers were weird..."  
  
"OK...So could you tell us where the math room is by locating their kis?" Pan asked.  
  
"I guess..." Chibi Trunks replied. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.   
  
"Um...Trunks?"  
  
"WHAT Goten?"  
  
"The math room's right behind us..."  
  
Chibi Trunks' eyes snapped open. Chibi Goten was pointing over his shoulder at a door that clearly read 'The Math Room That Bra and Pan Have Been Looking For For This Half Of The Chapter'.  
  
Chibi Trunks, Bra, and Pan all sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
  
"OK class, if I kill one tenth of the earth's population, but only half of them get wished back by the dragonballs, how many people did I really kill?" Juuhachigou asked.  
  
The class looked appalled at Number 18's violent nature and none of them raised their hands. Well...one person did.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Briefs?"  
  
"You killed around 900,000 people and one sensei." Mirai Trunks answered coldly.  
  
So far, Mirai Trunks was the ONLY one who answered any of the questions. He usually was off by one number, considering he always added Mirai Gohan's death to his answer.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Briefs, but you are once again off by one number. Maybe you should LEARN from your mistakes and stop adding your sensei's death to answer."   
  
"Maybe YOU should learn that you're going to pay for your future selves mistakes,"  
  
"Here they go again..." Gohan sighed, rolling his eyes. He would give ANYTHING for a distraction right now.  
  
He wish was answered when someone knocked on the door, abruptly ending 18's and Mirai Trunks' death glare contest.  
  
"Come in!" the blond android barked. "And make it snappy!!"  
  
The door swung open and two girls walked in. The girl with black hair looked around nervously and the girl with blue haired waved exuberantly at GT Goten.  
  
"Oh...no..." GT Trunks muttered, sinking low in his seat. "I'm dead..."  
  
"Who are they?" Videl wondered.  
  
"May I ask what you to ladies want?" Juuhachigou asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We're looking for Son Gohan...he's in this class, right?" Pan said.  
  
"Yes. He's in the back row sitting next to Ms. Satan and one of the Mr. Briefs." Number 18 motioned to them.   
  
'What now?! I bet tousan and jiisan blew up somebody and I'm now in charge of damage control...' Gohan thought miserably, as he started rising out of his seat.  
  
"Gohan-san! No need to get up!" Bra exclaimed, waving her hands wildly. "We're going to be your guests from now on!!"  
  
"What?!" Gohan cried, his eyes bugging out. "B-but...isn't there a limit on how many guests a person can have on one day?!"  
  
The class and Number 18 shook their heads.  
  
"Oh, you'll love us!!" Bra added, dragging Pan with her to the last row. "We're from the future too!!   
  
'Please Bra...shut up for once in your life...' GT Trunks thought as he sunk lower in his chair. 'Please just shut up...I know you hate me, but I don't think you won't me to get dismembered, do you?'  
  
Mirai Trunks tore his eyes away from Number 18 and noticed his counterpart's paled look. He looked from Pan to GT Trunks and back to Pan again before he realized who she must be.  
  
"Hey! You must be Gohan's future daughter!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed, dooming his counterpart further. He gaze turned to Bra and he continued, "And you must be my...er...his sister!"  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"You must be that other Trunks, Chibi Trunks was talking about...Mirai, right?" she asked. She turned to the Trunks sitting next to him. His forehead was barely visible above the top of the desk. "So that means you're GT Trunks!!"  
  
"Hey Pan-chan..." he whispered, noticing Gohan's murderous warning glare out of the corner of his eye. "What are you and B-chan doing here??"  
  
"Your bratty counterpart left the time machine on so we got sucked in an hour and a half after you two disappeared!" Bra explained, glaring at her brother. "And you know what he called me?! A (*)&@#)!! Why couldn't you be sweeter at that age?? Like my Goten-kun was?!"  
  
GT Goten blushed and starched the back of his head while Mirai and GT Trunks glared at him. Best friend or no best friend. GT Goten was going to die.  
  
"While this is all very interesting, why don't you two take you're seats so I can finish with this damn lesson!!" Number 18 ordered sounding rather irritated.  
  
Pan and Bra gulped, mumbling 'yes ma'am' and sat down beside their respected boyfriends.  
  
As 18 continued the lesson, Videl took more interest in Gohan's supposed daughter than in the math lesson at hand.  
  
'I wonder who her mom is...it's rather obvious who her father is once you get a good look at her...' Videl thought, tapping her pencil rather impatiently against her desk. 'Maybe it's Erasa...now way...Then this Pan kid would have blond hair or blue eyes...What about that chick Gohan dated a few weeks ago. What was her name? Angela, wasn't it? But she doesn't seem like Gohan's type...'  
  
"Okaa...I mean...Videl?" Pan whispered, snapping Videl out of her thought process.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" she asked, glaring at Pan.  
  
"...Um..." Pan was taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness. "Is there any reason you keep staring at me...?"  
  
"What?!" Videl replied, raising an eyebrow. "Oh! I'm...I'm just admiring you're cute bandanna, that's all..."  
  
Mirai Trunks and Gohan had to stifle their chuckles after Videl glared at them. Too bad Pan wasn't wearing a pink, 'Bad Man' shirt. Then the situation would be outright hilarious.  
  
Videl blushed rather embarrassedly and faced the other way, determined to stare at the wall for the rest of the period. But an interesting thought crossed her mind a few minutes later.  
  
'Did Pan almost call me...Okaasan...?'   
  
Videl stole a quick glance at Pan again. It was now very obvious to her who Pan's mother was.   
  
'I am. I'm her...mother.'  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Mirai Trunks: Uh-oh! How could Pan let that slip?! Videl's not supposed to know she's the mom!! It could run Pan's chances of being born for heaven's sake!!  
  
Gohan: I don't think so. I find Videl very attractive, so I don't think it would be any problem getting her preg...  
  
Mirai Trunks: Ooookay!! That's a little too much information!! Until next time folks!!  
  
Next Chapter: Study Hall begins and they day slowly starts to wind down. That is until Gohan, the three Trunks', Pan, and Bra all go to detention together!! What will happen when Vegeta finds out that his potential future daughter is dating low-class Kakarrot spawn?! Utter mayhem of course!! 


	12. Chapter 10: Study Hall and Detention

Author Notes: Kioko: *yawn* Yeah-yeah…I'm getting up…I'm alive…  
  
Gohan: Er…Kioko's still recovering from a bout of FFnet-Failure Syndrome and from that horrible writer's block she's had for a few weeks.  
  
Mirai Trunks: So this chapter might be a little screwed up…  
  
Kioko: Whaddaya mean, Trunks-kun? It's been screwed up from the beginning!  
  
Gohan: She does have a point there…  
  
Disclaimer: OK, OK…So I don't own Dragonball Z. Are you gonna sue me for that too?  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Study Hall and Detention  
  
  
  
"Um...Videl? Are you OK?" Gohan asked, waving a hand in front of Videl's eyes.  
  
"Huh? What?" Videl replied, snapping out of her fantasy world.   
  
"Are you OK, Videl? You weren't paying attention to anything we said during the last ten minutes of class," Gohan explained.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine, Gohan. You worry to much." she said, picking up her math book and getting out of her seat. She looked around. "Where'd everyone else go?"  
  
"Class got over with a few minutes ago. My 'guests' are waiting out in the hall way for us." he explained.  
  
"Really? But that'll make them-and us-late for Study Hall!!" she exclaimed, glancing at her wristwatch.  
  
"Don't worry. I've got connections with the Study Hall teacher. He was my sensei and I'm his favorite human," Gohan explained as the walked out the door.  
  
"Oh...Wait a second...What do you mean by 'his favorite human'?!" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Piccolo's a Namekian, like Dende,"  
  
"So Piccolo's an alien and a God too?!"  
  
"Piccolo was never God, but he's counterpart, Kami-sama, was. They fused together to try and beat Cell." Gohan sighed in what sounded like deep annoyance. "And that's how we got stuck with Dende..."  
  
"Really? I never knew that! I thought Dende was just there!" Pan interrupted, receiving a glare from Videl.  
  
"Your...I mean...I never told you that?"  
  
"No. You have a huge grudge against Dende. I asked you about it and you said something about how he ruined your life in high school more than once," Pan said simply.  
  
Gohan smiled at his future daughter. He really liked this girl. The only problem is that he really wished he knew who her mother was. It was bound to be someone he met in high school since she was born about five years after this 'Majin Buu' thing.  
  
'Maybe it's Erasa...' Gohan shuddered at the thought of getting together with her. He liked Erasa as a friend, but he never thought of her as something more. 'Besides, Pan looks nothing like Erasa. Maybe future me got together with Angela again,' Another shudder from Gohan. Angela was not the person he wanted to be Pan's mother.  
  
But Pan didn't seem to have any characteristics of either of those girls. She was more in control, demanding, and defiantly less girly-girly than half of the female populace at Orange Star High.   
  
'Ha! I've got it! Maybe her mother is Videl!' Gohan joked mentally as though the thought of marrying and having a child with Videl was absolutely ludicrous. He gave Videl a sideways glance and then looked at Pan. Suddenly, the thought of Videl being Pan's mother wasn't so funny any more. The similarities between the two were downright scary. Give Videl shoulder length black hair, an orange bandanna, and make her a foot shorter and she'd be an exact replica of Pan!!  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Pan noticed her father's face turn a sickly shade of green.  
  
"Otousan? Are you feeling all right?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine Pan...Just thinking about a few things..." he replied rather numbly.  
  
"Oh...OK..."  
  
Pan looked at her father again and then compared it to her mother's expression. She was painfully aware that both of them now knew who her mother was.   
  
'What if...What if they don't get together now?!' she thought absolutely horrified. "What if I'm never born?!'  
  
'Me and Gohan?! Together?!' Videl thought. 'No way! I mean, I like him as a friend and everything but...something more than that is way out of the question!!'  
  
'Me and Videl?! Together?!' Gohan thought. 'No way! I mean, I like her as a friend and everything but...something more than that is way out of the question!!'  
  
Simultaneously the both looked at each other.  
  
'Well...maybe not...' both thought.  
  
Gohan and Videl's wondering about each other came to a halt when Son Chi-Chi came stomping down the corner with Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten following closely behind.  
  
"Gohan!! What's this I hear about you getting a detention?!" she exclaimed, upon seeing her eldest son.  
  
"Um...Who told you about that?!" Gohan asked, panicking.  
  
"These two." she replied, pointing at the chibis.  
  
Gohan glared at them. Maybe he should take a leaf out of Vegeta's book and beat on the two severely...if he ever got out of this one without a scratch.  
  
Chi-Chi glowered at her oldest son. "Imagine that, Gohan! You got a detention! By whom may ask? If it's that Mr. Shuu creep, I'll whack him so hard that he'll be seeing dragonballs for a week!"  
  
"No, kaasan. It was Dende..."  
  
"Dende?! Of all the people you had to get a detention from Gohan and you had to get one from KAMI?! This is horrible!! It's going to be on all your permanent records and you'll never get into Harvard!! You'll have to go to some second rate collage and..."  
  
"Um...Mrs. Son?" Videl interrupted. "Have you by chance met Gohan's potential future daughter, Pan, yet?"  
  
Pan gave Videl a horrified look. Her own mother was selling her out to her grandchild-crazed grandmother!!  
  
Chi-Chi stopped ranting and stared at Videl in surprise. Her eyes turned to Pan, then to Gohan, and then back to Pan again. She let out a squeal of excitement and the next thing poor Pan knew was that she trapped in a bone-crushing hug from her grandmother.  
  
"Oh, you're such a cutie, yes you are!" Chi-Chi cooed. "And you're so big and strong already!! You're defiantly my little Gohan's baby!!"  
  
By this time Pan and Gohan were a deep shade of red and the rest of the group were snorting back their laughter. GT Trunks seemed to be having the hardest time, closely followed by GT Goten.  
  
"Um…kaasan? Could you put Pan-chan down please? We're going to be late for study hall if you don't. And I don't think you want me to get any more marks on my permanent record, do you?" Gohan asked.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped. "No, no, no, no! Of course not!" She slowly let Pan out of her Hug-of-Death. After Pan had returned to GT Trunks' side, Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan by the collar and pulled him close to her face. "Listen here, Son Gohan! You will go to your detention, but if you EVER get one again, there will be hell to pay, understood?!"  
  
"U-U-Understood…" Gohan gulped.  
  
"Good!" Chi-Chi let go of Gohan and grabbed Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten by the ears again and started walking the opposite direction. "I'll send Chibi Trunks over to the detention hall later!!"  
  
"Was Chi-Chi-san always this scary…?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yes." Came the response from the other five saiya-jins.  
  
  
  
Gohan slowly open the door to the library and looked around. The class looked like they were actually doing something for once and the seven foot green alien was nowhere in sight. He looked back at the others following behind him and he nodded. He opened the door the rest of the way and slid in, the six others close behind.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going, Son Gohan?" a voice growled from behind.  
  
A sweatdropped formed on the back of Gohan's head as he turned to face his former sensei. Piccolo was looking rather dominant today. His mouth was set in a frown and some how, his cape was blowing dramatically in the wind.  
  
"That was your…sensei?!" Videl whispered, low enough that she thought only Gohan could hear. The bottom of Piccolo's eye twitched.  
  
"H-Hello Piccolo-sensei! What brings you here?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"A little green twerp named Dende, that's what." Piccolo snorted, his eyes narrowing. "Somehow, we got phone service on the Lookout this morning…"  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
  
A sudden ringing sound snapped Piccolo out of his morning meditation.   
  
"What the hell…?!" he demanded, looking around for the cause of the noise. At his feet was a telephone. He had an urge to blast it into the next dimension, but something about it drew it to him.   
  
While he had spent three years at the Son family home, he had learned how to use a phone. It had taken many tries(telled marketers kept calling and it took all of Piccolo's strength not to swear furiously at them and then blow the phone up in front of Gohan.) but finally he had gotten it.  
  
"Hello…?" Piccolo asked unsurely, as he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello! Do you happen to be Piccolo of the Lookout?" a female voice asked from the other end of the line. It sounded to Piccolo that she was forcing out a kind tone.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well, you've been assigned to be our Study Hall monitor, seeing as though the rest of our teachers have gone on strike! Please be at the Orange Star High School building in fifteen minutes, all right? Thank you and goodbye!"  
  
Piccolo stared at the phone in horror. He was going to have to teach…teenagers?! How the hell did that woman get the Lookout's phone number?  
  
"Waitaminute…Since when does the Lookout have a telephone?" Piccolo wondered out loud, before he roared. "DENDE!!!!!"  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
  
"Er…So you've been having a rough day too?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes. All these humans seem to think I'm going to eat them, especially those two blonds over there." Piccolo pointed at Sharpner and Erasa. "And I'm presuming you're going through hell with three Trunkses and two Gotens running around, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan replied, earning a glare from the mentioned. "I have a feeling I'm going to be treated differently after today. My 'I'm Just a Geek Who Can Take a Fastball To The Head Without Getting Hurt' image has been shattered for good."  
  
"Well, kid, if you remember correctly, Kami can erase minds," Piccolo reminded.  
  
"I hardly doubt Dende will erase everybody's minds for me. He's already given me detention," Gohan snorted.  
  
"But you seem to forget, a part of me was Kami little over seven years ago. And that part of me still seems to remember how exactly to erase large groups memories." Piccolo smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Are you saying…What I think you're saying?!" Gohan asked, positively delighted.   
  
"You got it. Right before the damn days ends, I'll erase all the normal kids' memories. They won't remember a thing that happened today. No aliens, no time travelers, no teacher strike, no nothing."   
  
"Wow!! Thank you, Piccolo-sensei!!" Gohan exclaimed, enveloping Piccolo in a tight hug.  
  
"…Gohan…Let…go!!"   
  
  
The rest of the study hall went pretty normally. Gohan was on cloud nine for the whole thing and he had gotten all his homework done in the first five minutes. GT Trunks and GT Goten had decided to throw spitballs at Piccolo whenever he passed from behind some of library shelves. So far, Piccolo had only threatened to disembowel them twice. Mirai Trunks was reading a book he found in the library titled, 'How My Counterparts Ruined My Life'. Videl, Pan, and Bra had been chatting about something for the whole period.   
  
Before they had sat down, Videl had told Gohan that she didn't want her memory erased and that she wouldn't treat him any differently than when she didn't know most of his secrets. Gohan had agreed and told Piccolo that Videl wasn't a 'normal kid' so she didn't have to have her memories erased.  
  
The bell rang suddenly, causing GT Trunks to miss his shot and hit a big, jock-looking student in the forehead.  
  
"Whoops…" he muttered, hastily putting his straw away.  
  
"All right, you maggots are free to go," Piccolo exclaimed, as some of the students began packing up their things.   
  
"Remember Piccolo-sensei!!" Gohan called as he and his 'posse' headed out the door.  
  
"Yeah-Yeah, kid. I will."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Is it OK if I go to detention hall with you, niichan?" Bra asked. "I wanna see tousan from the past!!"  
  
"Bra…" GT Trunks groaned.  
  
"Come on, Trunks-kun!!" Pan cooed, latching playfully onto her boyfriend's arm. GT Trunks noticed the look of venom on Gohan's face. "Let her come! And besides, I want to come too!"  
  
"Pan-chan, I really don't think that's such a good idea…" GT Trunks protested, his eyes firmly locked onto Gohan. He had that 'GT Trunks must die' look on his face again.  
  
Pan frowned and lost her sweet manner. "Bra and I are coming to detention with you and tousan and that's final! If either of you have a thing to say about it, I'll tell obaasan on you!!"  
  
After that, GT Trunks and Gohan shut up.  
  
"Meet us on the roof when you're done!!" Videl called, as she and GT Goten walked down a separate hallway.  
  
"OK!!" Gohan replied, waving goodbye. "I think detention's held in this room."  
  
"Um…yeah…I think so too…" Mirai Trunks added, staring at the door in front of him. It was solid steel, had a dead bolt running across the front, and written in blood red letters on it was 'Detention Hall'. "Anyone want to bet there aren't any flowers or cute little bunnies running around inside?"  
  
"Probably little rabid, beady eyed, demonic bunnies instead." GT Trunks joked. "We'll never find out if we don't open the door…"  
  
The men looked at each other and Bra sighed. "Honestly! You three can fight evil aliens without any fright, but you're scared to open a damn door?! Move and let me do it!"  
  
And with that, Bra shoved aside her two brothers and Gohan and tore the door off it's hinges.  
  
"Ahh!! We're under attack by evil tea drinking aliens!!" One of the caffeine high kids in the detention yelled. "Oh wait. Its just Gohan. Hey Gohan! What are you doing in here? Smart kids like you never get detention. Did you get a B+ on your last math quiz or get caught cheating or something cause smart kids are never in detention just like cheerleaders aren't so…"  
  
"I got a detention for threatening…one of the teacher's lives. These three," he pointed to the two Trunkes behind him and the Chibi Trunks sitting in the back row. "got caught conspiring in his demise as well."  
  
"Oh really?? Was it Mr. Johnson? He's a real pain in the butt, lemme tell ya. He gave me detention for a whole month, PLUS therapy classes for bringing a crate of Mountain Dew into his class and finishing it off before the class was even half way over with…"  
  
Mirai Trunks understood why Mr. Johnson had given the boy therapy. He needed it. Badly.  
  
Gohan nodded and took his seat, far away from the other kids here. He might be strange compared to half school populace, but he was nothing compared to these kids.   
  
'I bet half of them never see daylight again after they've been admitted…' Gohan thought, noticing a small, shriveled up boy in the corner.   
  
"What are they doing here?" Chibi Trunks demanded, glaring at Bra and Pan.  
  
"Stuff it, shrimp." Bra replied, glaring at her 'younger' brother.  
  
"Hey! You can't talk to chibi me like that!" GT and Mirai Trunks said in unison.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? If beat me up, I'll just tell tousan when we get home about that and then I'll tell Gohan that you're dating Pan!!"  
  
"Well, if you tell Gohan I'm dating Pan, I'll tell tousan exactly who you're dating!!"  
  
"You wouldn't!!"  
  
"I would!!"  
  
Both members of the Briefs family glowered at each other, before Bra stuck her tongue out at Trunks and walked to the end of the row and sat by Pan. GT Trunks made a face at her before sitting down between his counterparts.  
  
The two teachers looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe this feuding was common between half saiya-jin siblings. The shorter one cleared his throat and leaned into the light.  
  
"I am King Vegeta and this Bardock," he stated, pointing at the other saiya-jin. "We will be your accursed 'substitutes' until my son and the other baka get back from their after lunch spar. Detention hall will not start, until they come back," A loud groan was heard from Gohan's side of the room. "Which should be any moment now."  
  
Five minutes passed.  
  
Ten minutes passed. Chibi Trunks and GT Trunks began to arm wrestle.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed. Pan took out her gameboy and began to play.  
  
Twenty minutes passed. Gohan had fallen asleep and so had Bardock and King Vegeta.  
With a pop, waking all three sleeping saiya-jins, Goku and Vegeta appeared in the middle of the room. Both looked exhausted and we're a bit blooded. GT Trunks, Bra, and Pan's mouths fell open in surprise.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Gohan asked, stupidly, blinking his eyes in confusion.   
  
"Jiisan!!" Pan called.  
  
"Goku-san!!" GT Trunks and Bra exclaimed together.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked, looking at the group in the back. "Oi! Vegeta! You've got three sons now! And another Bulma!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta demanded, turning on his heel to glare at his 'family'. He pointed to Mirai Trunks. "Explain. Now."  
  
"Time machine." Mirai Trunks explained, as he tried balancing on pencil on his nose. After it fell off, he continued. "Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten used it to bring GT Trunks and GT Goten into the past. After that, the time machine went berserk and Pan and Bra got blasted into the past. Pan is Gohan and Videl's daughter and Bra is GT Trunks' sister."  
  
"How'd you know that?!" Pan yelled in horror. She grabbed Mirai Trunks by the collar and began to choke him. "How'd you know Videl was my okaasan?!"  
  
"Geez, you act like it's such a big deal…" Chibi Trunks snorted.  
  
"It IS, you little brat!! You MAY be my future boyfriend, but that won't stop me from killing you!!" Pan growled, glaring at Chibi Trunks.  
  
Vegeta shot Gohan a glare as Pan and the other two Trunks argued. Or more correctly, as Pan choked the life out of her boyfriend's two counterparts.   
  
"I don't like it any more than you do. I've developed a twitch in my hands from wanting to strangle the baka all day," Gohan explained, darkly. "If you don't like the pairing now, just wait until you hear who Bra's dating."  
  
"Oh, oh! Let me guess! I love guessing games!!" Goku exclaimed, happily. Gohan, Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Bardock sweatdropped. "I bet its GT Goten, isn't it?? I'm right, right?? Do I get a prize now??"  
  
"Kakarrot, you don't get any damn prize!!" Vegeta growled. His eyes began to flash a turquoise color and his hair began to flicker gold. "But you're damn son gets a one-way ticket to Hell!!"  
  
"Tousan!! Don't…!!" Bra began, but stopped when her father blasted through the roof of the detention hall. She glared at her gaping brothers. "Well, don't just stand there!! Stop him!!"  
  
"S-St-Stop him?! Are you crazy?!" All three Trunks cried in unison. "We like living, thank you very much!!"  
  
  
  
  
"Go fish," Videl said rather unenthusiastically. She, GT Goten, and Chibi Goten had been playing cards on the roof of the school building for the past fifteen minutes. Chibi Goten always seemed to win, owing to the fact that neither Videl nor GT Goten had any interest in the game.  
  
'Why does Dad always have to have so much merchandise?!' Videl thought. The cards they were playing with had Mr. Satan on them dressed up in different costumes. Videl couldn't see her father as an angel, but the pimp outfit seemed to fit him quite well. GT Goten thought the Cell costume looked kinda funny on the poor guy, because the antenna was sticking out at weird angles in his Afro.  
  
GT Goten reached slowly for one of the cards in Videl's hands. This was it. He was going to win. Videl had to have the Mr. Satan Pimp card! His fingers fingered the card and he was about to pull it out…  
  
"KAKARROT SPAWN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TOUSAN!!!!!!"  
  
GT Goten looked up to see the past Vegeta flying in his direction at quite a high speed. Following behind him were three gold dots.  
  
"Kuso…"  
  
  
  
Vegeta did succeed in beating GT Goten up, but he was knocked out by Goku to prevent any more damage to the poor saiya-jin boy or the school property, Bulma eventually found out that she had another son and a daughter to take care off, Chi-Chi got to cuddle Pan a bit more, the three Trunkes and Bra helped pry GT Goten out of the crater he had caused, Gohan had nearly strangled GT Trunks, and Pan had set Gohan and Videl straight on her parentage.   
  
  
*~Flashback To Ten Minutes Ago~*  
  
  
"Listen, tousan," Pan started out and then she hastily added. "…and kaasan. Will you two try and work things out between each other? For me? Cause I really, really want to be born in this timeline too."  
  
"Of course we will, Pan-chan!" Gohan said, reassuringly. "That is if Videl wants too…"  
  
"Yes, Gohan, I do!" Videl retorted angrily. "But just, give it a few months OK? I have a feeling if we don't get together on our own, your mother's going to have something to say about it. I think she wants Panny to be born in this timeline as well,"  
  
Pan smiled. "Thanks."  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Gohan's hell filled school day ended.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kioko: The end!! Not…!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Sadly folks, there's still an epilogue and a sequel coming out.  
  
Gohan: Woe is to me…  
  
Kioko: Ah, don't worry, Gohan-kun! The sequel won't be coming out until November at the earliest!!  
  
Gohan: Seriously?! Now I'm in a good enough mood to ask the readers for reviews!! 


	13. Epilogue

Author's Notes- Kioko: Well...it seems this is the closing few paragraphs of the Substitutes legacy.  
  
Gohan: Yes! Yes! Yes!  
  
Kioko: May the insanity and humor it brought into the readers hearts last for a lifetime.  
  
Gohan: Whohoo!! No more Torture!!  
  
Kioko: Will you shut up already?! I know this is a good thing for you, but it's like having a little child grow up and go off to collage for me!!   
  
Mirai Trunks: I think it's OK to say that Kioko-sama's gone a bit insane this time. She should be back to normal soon...I hope.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
---------------------------------  
Epilogue   
  
Three months had passed since that horrible day at Orange Star High. And things were slowly returning to normal for Son Gohan and his family.  
  
During that time period, GT Trunks, GT Goten, Bra, and Pan had all gone back to their original timelines, but not before Chi-Chi got a few hugs in and GT Trunks and GT Goten got the tar beaten out of them by Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
King Vegeta, Bardock, and Mirai Trunks were planning on going back to their timelines as well, but somehow the time machine blew up in the lab and the blue prints for it were burned in the fire before they could go through. So, until Bulma could build another time machine (to Mirai Trunks' horror, it had taken her years to build the first) they were stuck in this timeline.   
  
Gohan and Dende were back on good terms, until the time machine incident. Gohan knew that it was all Dende's doing and paid the little green god a visit later that afternoon. That night, Dende was seen being admitted to the Satan City Hospital Emergency Room. Since that traumatizing day, Dende has been sure not to meddle around too much in Gohan's life.  
  
Videl and Gohan were trying to keep their promise to Pan, but so far, their romantic interest in each other wasn't rising. So, they decided to wait a couple more months to sort out their feelings and try to make a relationship work after that. After all, this 'Majin Buu' thing still hadn't come along yet and Pan had said that was when they really started feeling attracted to one another.  
  
Orange Star High School was back to normal as well. Everyone did forget about the horrible substitutes (Piccolo's skills hadn't gotten too rusty over the years) and to Gohan's relief (and the rest of the school's horror) the teacher's stopped rioting the day afterwards and classes resumed.  
  
Mr. Principal eventually defeated Bowser and the day after that he stopped playing his GameBoy and began running the school for once. But that didn't last to long, much to the staff's horror. A week after the defeat of Bowser, Mr. Principal bought a new game.  
It was called, 'The Legacy of Goku'.  
  
Mr. Principal often called Son Gohan and Mirai Trunks(Bulma had forced him to attend Orange Star High as well) away from his classes and into the office, so they could give him pointers on how to defeat the villains of the game. So far, Mr. Principal would die every time he faced off against Frieza.  
  
Upon hearing that 'the damned Kakarrot' had a video game made in his likeness, Vegeta went out and bought a 'Legacy of Goku' for Gameboy Advanced. With the help of Chibi and Mirai Trunks, he turned the 'Legacy of Goku', into the 'Legacy of Vegeta'.   
  
In the 'Legacy of Vegeta', the main player is Almighty Saiya-jin no Ouji Vegeta and you get to fight Third Class Weakling Kakarrot, Lizard Zarbon, Baka Ginyu Force, and Bastard Frieza. Vegeta programmed the game so that Almighty Saiya-jin no Ouji Vegeta always won and that Third-Class-Weakling-Kakarrot bowed to him at the end of the game. Both Trunks found in very humorous.  
  
  
And so, another day begins at Orange Star High School. Let's take a look and see what's going on.  
  
  
  
"Attention, class, attention!!" the teacher exclaimed, taping her ruler on the desk impatiently. The class quieted down and the teacher calmly took on the paper airplanes out of her hair. "Now, as you all know, our annual trip to Camp Orange Star will be taking place in a few weeks. And to add a little twist to the experience, you will be taking along-if you have any-your younger siblings."  
  
"Um...Ms. Whitewater?" Videl asked, raising her hand. "Why would we want to do such a horrible thing like that?"  
  
"Well, the school board decided that you teenagers aren't spending enough time with your younger siblings these days, so this is kind of a...sibling bonding experience for you all. There's going to be a tons of activities in which you'll have to work with your sibling(s) to get it right. You'll sleep in the same cabins and everything! For two whole weeks! Imagine that!"  
  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks looked at each other in horror. Two whole weeks with Chibi Trunks and Goten?! Was the school board trying to get some innocent teenagers killed??  
  
"You know, they really, really should rename that camp," Mirai Trunks muttered, slouching lower in his chair.  
  
"Yeah...how about 'Camp Let's Ruin Gohan's Life'?? That sounds fun, doesn't it?"  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
Kioko: Well, that's it folks! The End! No More! Fine! Adios! Sayonara!   
Mirai Trunks: Kioko-sama, I think they get the point...  
  
Gohan: And be on the look out for the sequel, appropriately named 'Camp Let's Ruin Gohan's Life'. It should be coming out in November or some month close to that.  
  
Kioko: Why that late you ask? Well, I want to get some new fics(and old ones finished) out before I start on the sequel. At this point in time, 'Camp Let's Ruin Gohan's Life', is at the bottom of my priorities.  
  
And I would also like to use this time to thank everyone who reviewed and emailed me about how much they loved 'Substitutes'. It's been a pleasure talking to you. ^-^ 


End file.
